My Side
by Thorn-Beckford
Summary: Kai loves to annoy Thorn. Thorn doesn't hate him but she certainly doesn't like him either. Will this change when their friends decide they would be perfect together KaiOC and TalaOC
1. Default Chapter

Thorn groaned, she so didn't want to get out of bed. It took all her willpower to get up she really wasn't a morning person. It's the first day back and she knows shes going to be late as usual. Thorn managed to stumble into the bathroom for a shower. Afterward she threw on any old thing from her wardrobe and ran her fingers through her long black hair. There really was no point in trying to make an effort. Her brushes probably lay metres under all the crap in her room and most of her clothes were strewn across the floor , creased and dirty. Kai called her room 'the pigsty' and even though the arrogant pest pissed her off she had to admit he had a point. Thorn grabbed some breakfast, her bag and rushed out the door. She really wasn't looking forward to school. Being the most disorganised person you could ever hope to meet, timetable and schedules really didn't work for her. It wasn't like she was stupid but any subject involving logic or common sense really isn't her thing. The lessons she excels at are PE, drama, art. Anything non academic really. She was bound to be at least twenty minutes late. She glanced at her broken hello kitty watch, school had apparently finished according to that time. Thorn trudged along until she reached the main gates of her school, Hellingfield Secondary school. A sign was curved in an arch metres above the gates, Welcome to Hellingfield. Thorn remembered one year Kai used duct tape to cover ingfield. The expression on Principal Hendersons face had been hilarious.  
  
Thorn walked into her first lesson, Science twenty five minutes late. The teacher Miss Clancy said nothing every staff member in the school knew about Thorns lateness. In her first two years the teachers had scolded and warned her to no avail. Now they just ignored it and carried on with their lesson. At 16 this was Thorns last year at secondary school the teachers thanked the lord that Thorn would be taking her tardyness to a sixth form college. Tala grinned "early as usual huh Thorn". Thorn ignored him hurredly copying up notes about some boring science topic she would neither understand or care about. Thorn hated Science like nothing else but at least Kai isn't in it she thought to herself. Thorn's second lesson was also a Kai free zone, RE. She had that lesson with Mariah and Mads her two best friends. Mariah is the total opposite of Thorn. Shes far more neat and girly, but shes also loyal and easily annoyed, especially if anyones trying it on with Ray. Mads full name is Madelaine although even from the age of 5 she said she'd kill anyone who tried to call her that. She has short dark blue hair that looks almost as dark as Thorns. Her eyes are green although definitely not the same shade as Thorns. Thorn has emerald green eyes, whereas Mads has a weird mix of green and brown. Mads eyes are always outlined with black eyeliner but she doesn't wear any other form of makeup. Mads is a straight A student but she puts no effort in at all. Mariah will slave over an essay for a week and manage a B or C. Mads will do the essay the night before at 10 o clock and get an A easily. Well, Thorn would probably just forget to do it. Mads is a certified tomboy, its doubtful shes ever worn a dress or skirt. Right now shes wearing a belt with 'Barbies a whore' across it thats one of her least offensive slogans. She also extremely sarcastic and cynical but shes like a cuddly bear really although if you suggest the cuddly thing to her she might knock you out. Really the only problem with Mads is her family. She has a twin sister who is nothing like her. Becca is the same height and the same blood but the similarities end there. Becca has long light blue hair that looks almost silver. Her eyes are a dark blue colour. However its the personality thats the most different. Like Mariah shes girly but she has none of Mariahs fun personality or fighting spirit.Thorn compares to her a wet sponge. Becca is a cheerleader, shes intelligent but shes recently been hanging out with a group of airheads and it seems to have rubbed off on her according to her grades. Thorn and Mariah both dislike her. Thorn has a bigger problem with Mads family thats even worse than Becca. Mads and Becca have a cousin that they live with. Their parents died in a car crash before they were even one. Their cousins name is Kai Hiwitari.  
  
Thorn was making her way into the playground where she knew her friends would be hanging out on the benches. She suddenly got a nagging feeling though that she'd forgotten something. She realised she needed to get her art equipment out of her locker for her next double period. When she got there she sighed all the cheerleaders were hanging out in front of her locker. Thorn was unfortunate to have her locker situated in cheerleader land. Every single locker around her was owned by a cheerleader or one of their close pals.  
  
"MOVE" Thorn called loudly trying to break through their insignificant chat. Their was no point in trying to be polite about it she'd tried that before. Well actually she hadn't but it was probably better to keep to one syllable anyway. They gave her a few cold and dirty looks and moved their conversation a little to the left. Thorn didn't hate cheerleaders, her and Mariah had even tried out in their first year. They and Mads were all skilled gymnasts, but Mads had said she'd rather be buried alive than be a cheerleader. They had made the team and were definitly the best but who was picked as the captain, Dorleen Fisher. Maybe if Mariah and Thorn wore skirts that barely covered their ass they may of been picked. Anyway both bitter they had quit. Kai had joked that it was doubtful Thorn would of remembered to turn up for practise anyway. Weirdly he had made her feel better about it. Dorleen has suddenly become very popular. Why?. Shes dating the school hottie: Kai. Just like him to date a useless cow like that. Thats how you know theres something wrong with the girl, if she would date Kai and be best friends with Becca. Just like Becca to hang out with a brainless cow like that. Well you know the saying, birds of a feather stick together.Although to be honest Dorleen is actually very bright she has higher grades than Thorn anyway. Most people do though Kai had pointed out, helpfully. Thorn wished she could laugh at Kais stupidity but it turns out he does even less work than Mads and gets even higher grades.  
  
"Tala do you ever give up?" Thorn asked as Tala berated Mads. He ignored her his attention solely focused on Mads.  
  
"Obviously not" said a laughing Max. Since they were 13 Tala has been chasing Mads and since they were 13 Mads has been rejecting him.  
  
Ray was quizzical "What would Kai say if his best friend started dating his cousin?".  
  
"He'd be fine about it" Tala replied in a confident voice.  
  
"Really because last time i checked my cousin doesn't want me dating slimeballs" Mads said sourly.  
  
Tala looked at his watch "Well i've got to jet" he began "Pick you up at eight?" He said to Mads with a charming smile.  
  
Mads pretended to think about it " Oh i've just remembered i promised a patch of paint i'd watch it dry" Tala shook his head  
  
"Well if you decide to cancel that exciting appointment you know where i am" He said as he walked away.  
  
"Yeah up your own arse" Mads called out after him.  
  
"Why don't you go out with him" Mariah inquired "he is cute"  
  
"Yeah he is and hes well aware of it" She replied. At Rays pissed off look Mariah said  
  
"But hes not my type of course, although i have to say Kai definitly is hes one fine looking guy" Mariah said almost dreamily. Ray made a surly face as Thorn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Still pissing you off then is he?" Lee asked Thorn eyes twinkling.  
  
"What oh yeah but i haven't seen him all day long thank God" Thorn said happily. Mads grinned  
  
"You don't by any chance have art next do you" she asked innocently.  
  
"Erm yeah" Thorn said confused.  
  
"Really? because i was looking at Kais timetable for today and so does he" Mads said her face lighting up.  
  
"What?" Thorn nearly screamed.  
  
"I can make sure he doesn't piss you off" Mariah said quickly "i've got art next too".  
  
"Somehow i think this day can only get worse" Thorn muttered under her breath.  
  
"Now class i need you to be really quiet today as i've got alot of important work to do, this lesson needs to be used to finally finish off the projects you were doing last term, i know alot of you are at different places in your work but none of you have yet to complete it" Miss Richardson droned on.  
  
Every lesson she'd use the 'important work' excuse so the class would be silent. She was the worst art teacher you could get, and Thorn had her two years in a row. It was ten minutes into the lesson and the class was deathly quiet as usual. Well until....  
  
"OWWWW" Thorn screamed something had hit her hard on the side of the head.  
  
Miss Richardson looked up "Miss Beckford if you make that racket again i will have to arrange an hour detention for tommorow". Thorn was about to explain but thought better of it there really was no point in trying to reason with her teacher. Thorn looked round the class who had hit her?. Something hit her again hard on the neck, this time she managed to stop herself from shouting out. A familiar smirk caught her attention. Kai looked up seeing Thorns glare on him he changed his expression to one of bewildered innocence. Thorn sneered Kai could not be described as innocent. She was so concentrated on watching his face she didn't see his hands launch the elastic band at her face. Thorn touched her hand to her throbbing forehead. The stick that finally broke the donkeys back was when Kai held up a sheet of paper with BULLSEYE scrawled across it.  
  
Outraged Thorn shouted "You little bast..." she was cut off by Miss Richardsons even more outraged shout off  
  
" You've already had a warning Miss Beckford, thats an hour detention". Thorn tried to explain but her mouth apparently wasn't connected to her brain.  
  
She was only managing half words "but.........he ......tha" . Thorn cast Kai a suspicious look as he got up in the pretence to pick up his pen that he'd half dropped half flung near her table.  
  
As he bent down to get it he whispered "insane much?" so quietly only she could hear him.  
  
"I AM NOT INSANE" Thorn shouted at Kai who by now was sitting in his seat pretending to do his work.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't reply to those voices in your head, its the first sign of madness" he quipped.  
  
"I am not insane" Thorn repeated an icy cold edge to her half shout. Kai smirked this was too easy it was time to deliver the final blow  
  
"The second sign of madness is denying it", Thorn stood there, she was a moment away from throttling the arrogant smirk off his face when a odd sound from behind her made her spin around. Mariah who had her whole focus concentrated on her work was shaking uncontrollably. Thorn stared at her in shock, it was a few moments before Thorn realised that she was laughing. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. After a few minutes she managed to control herself.  
  
"What" she said at Thorns indignant stare.  
  
"What was so funny?" Thorn asked coldly. She had just been hit with elastic bands, been given an hour detention and the whole class probably thought she should be in a mental asylum,but all her best friend could do is laugh. It wasn't exactly comforting.  
  
" Nothing it just you and Kai are hilarious" Mariah said giggling again " You two would make such a perfect ...." Mariah broke off suddenly very serious.  
  
"We'd make a perfect what" asked Thorn confused.  
  
"Nothing" Mariah replied quickly. She spent the rest of the lesson doing her work quietly, purposely avoiding Thorns gaze.  
  
The rest of the day went quickly. She got told off twice more during the course of the day. It was raining at lunchtime so they had to stay inside. Still furious at the insane comments Thorn had tried to throw her cup of water over Kai without him noticing. At the last moment Kai had moved so the glass of water soaked Principal Henderson instead. Funny enough she now had a detention for Wednesday as well as Tuesday. In her last lesson, Mariah was still staying tight lipped about what she had meant in art. Thorn had screamed (Which she realised she had a habit of doing)  
  
"WOULD WE MAKE A PERFECT OMLETTE? WHAT DID YOU MEAN?". Not only did she get some very weird looks off Tala and Kai, Principal Henderson had been walking past the classroom. So now she had a detention for Thursday too. In a bad mood she just wanted to go home, but a very weird sound caught her attention as she was nearly out the front door. Mads was pretending to be sick into her locker.  
  
"Erm what are you doing?" Thorn asked her friend. Mads didn't reply just pointed in the direction of a very lip locked Kai and Dorleen. The look of immense disgust on Mads face was hilarious. Mads and Kai get on really well there like brother and sister. The reason why Mads is such a tomboy is because of all the time she used to spend with Kai. Now though shes been hanging with him less and less all down to Dorleen. Mads has never liked any of Kais girlfriends (although she calls them fuck friends) Shes never thought they were good enough for him but shes never hated them like she hates Dorleen. Dorleen and Kai have been dating for a month now, which is a century in Kai relationship land. I can't help but laugh when Mads begins to throw things from her locker at them. The couple break apart as one of Mads trainers hits Dorleen right on the head. Dorleen turns and glares straight at her.  
  
"Whoops my hand slipped" Mads says innocently as the second trainer hits Dorleen in the face. By now Thorn is laughing hysterically on the floor, as she manages to control it she hears Mads say sweetly  
  
"Bye Whoreleen take care". The giggles start all over again and shes finding it difficult to breathe. Thorn looks up sharply as the heel on one of Doorleens high shoes dig into her leg.  
  
"Whoops sorry i didn't see you there" She said sweetly before walking out the door. Thorn got up angrily, she was going to teach that girl a lesson. After a few seconds Thorn realised despite the fact her legs were moving she wasn't actually getting anywhere. Thorn turned around to realise Kai had a strong grip on her arm.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"I'm going to give your girlfriend a black eye" Thorn growled.  
  
Mads raised her hand "I'll do the other one, do you want the left eye or the right". There violent intentions were interrupted by another voice  
  
"What is going on?" Becca asked in her annoyingly girly voice.  
  
"We're going to murder Whoreleen" Mads answered her eye on the door wondering if she could make a break for it. Becca raised a highly plucked eyebrow before asking Kai  
  
"So are you going to drive us home?".  
  
Kai rolled his eyes "don't i always?" before walking to the door Becca behind him.  
  
Mads gave Thorn a pleading look "Stay at ours tonight" she asked "I don't want to be left with the I love Whorleen club"  
  
Thorn shook her head "Sorry but your on your own, i don't think i would be able to survive" Mads took a threatening step torwards her  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice, your coming with me even if i have to drag you"  
  
"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO" Thorn chanted and then laughed "I guess you know what it feels like to be Tala now".  
  
Mads glared at her before stalking out the door, she called behind her "I'll get my revenge you wait, i am Kai's cousin after all". Thorn gulped maybe she should of gone with them after all. Thorn laughed she was being silly Mads is her best friend she was just joking. Right?  
  
Thorn was walking slowly home, the first day back had been a complete nightmare. Three detentions already and all down to Hiwitari. Thorn walked slower, suddenly confused. Sometimes Kai could be really sweet and then suddenly he becomes an annoying pest. ARRRGH he confuses her so much. Kais flashy car sped past racing through the puddles totally drenching her. She screamed inside "I'M SO GOING TO KILL KAI TOMMOROW".  
  
Did you enjoy. This chapter was boring it was just all about introducing the characters of Thorn, Mads, Becca and of course Whoreleen. It'll get better soon when the plot actually gets started. Future chapters:-  
  
* Kai comes between Ray and Mariah? * Maddy finds out the truth about Whoreleen * Thorn gets jealous * Matchmaking for Mads and Tala 


	2. Dorleen the Whoreleen

Mads was sat in History, totally bored out of her mind. Kai who was sitting next to her looked like he was about to slip into a coma. Mads had been occupying herself by drawing tattoos all along her arms. Being so bored they wern't exactly the happiest of tattoos. Then again Mads really isn't the cheeriest of people. Cobwebs and skulls decorated her arm. When there wasn't any more space on her left arm, Mads lay her head on the table and decided to daydream. After a few moments she felt something on her right arm. She guessed correctly that Kai was drawing on her arm, but she didn't have enough energy to see what he was doing. Knowing Kai he was probably drawing smiley faces and kittens on her arm just to piss her off. Mads had Miss Clancy for History as did all her friends. Miss Clancy is the most boring teacher you can get, she makes battles and executions sound like physics. Unfortunately for some, like Thorn they also have her for Science. So you can guess how tedious Science is if shes your teacher. At that moment Thorn rushed in. Late as usual. Mads laughed when she saw her, Thorn looked a mess. More so than usual. She had a hand print on her cheek where she'd been lying on it. Her hair was being held up in a bun by an assortment of pens. Thorn also looked totally confused, as if she'd just woken up. Which was probably true. With a mumbeled apology Thorn staggered to her chair, slumped into it and looked as if she was about to fall asleep.  
  
For the next ten minutes Thorn tried her best to keep her concentration on History, but she just couldn't do it. All the dates and facts, it was just too confusing. She wasn't even sure what war they were studying, World War 1 or the Crimean War?.  
  
"Madelaine and Kai, have you been paying attention?" Miss Clancy asked the pair who both had their heads lying on the table. A sound that sounded suspiciously like snoring was coming from their table. Mads looked up first, an extremely irritated expression on her face. Miss Clancy was one of those few teachers that insisted on calling Mads by her full name. Mads nudged Kai a few times, before he too lifted his head up. Thorn could hear a few 'awws' at Kais appearance, his eyes were half closed and hair mussed up. He looked adorable. Although not in Thorn's opinion. Obviously. Miss Clancy repeated herself "Have you been paying attention?"  
  
Kai and Mads looked at each other before both saying simultaneously "No"  
  
Miss Clancy looked furious "Then neither of you will understand what we've been doing".  
  
Kai and Mads smirked at each other, before Mads started reciting exactly what Miss Clancy had been telling the class. Kai finished for her. Miss Clancy stood stunned as Mads and Kai dropped their heads to the table again. Thorn sighed, Kai and Mads were so lucky, they had photographic memories or something. They could be messing around for the whole lesson but still have more understanding about the subject then even the teacher.  
  
Thorn resigned herself to giving her full attention to her lessons, she would stop daydreaming and improve her grades. Except in Maths and Science, because no way was she going to do well in them, 110% attention or not. Well at least she had now been informed they were studying World War 2. When was that again?.  
  
As Mads was walking out of History she heard hysterical laughter from behind her. She turned around and faced Mariah, Thorn and her other friends. "What?" she asked. Mariah was laughing too much to respond. Ray explained tentatively "Erm Mads have you seen your arm?". Mads looked at her arm covered in pen and then at her other. MADS LUVS TALA was written in red along her arm. Mads caught sight of her cousin before screaming "KAIIIIIIIII " and chasing him down the corridors.  
  
*****************  
  
It was breaktime and everyone was hanging at the benches. Thorn has alot of friends. Which is actually quite surprising seeing as shes the sort of person that forgets your name four or five times when you first meet her. However everyone seems to embrace her ditziness. Well there are some exceptions, Johnny, Michael and Tala love to tease her whenever they get an oppurtunity. Its light hearted, Thorn knows she can count on them for help. The person who loves to tease her the most is.......... you guessed it Kai. Right now, Thorn didn't know where Johnny, Michael, Tala and Kai were. They usually all hang out together, the most popular guys in the school. Right now the people ensembled at the benches were Mads, Mariah, Ray, Max, Lee and a few others that Thorn always hangs with. This included Tyson, sadly. Thorn didn't like Tyson she didn't know why he was just so irritating. That was one thing she and Kai actually had in common. The only person that Kai loved to tease with as much enthusiasm as Thorn, is Tyson. Kai likes nothing better than to make food jokes about him. Anything that contains the words 'fat' 'greedy' and 'pig'. Preferably all three. Tyson doesn't usually seem to be fazed by it though, Max put it down to his happy nature, Kai says Tysons just too dumb to understand. Mads had been asking Thorn if she'd seen Kai today.  
  
When Thorn had replied "No, thankfully". Tyson had exclaimed in a confused voice (that means his normal tone) " Don't you like Kai or something". Everyone had stared at him. Mads had her eyebrows raised so high they were in danger of dissapearing, she was also scowling. Although that probably had nothing to do with Tyson. She had spent the whole of her second lesson in the toilets trying to scrub the message on her arm off. She had been unsuccessful, Kai had used some sort of permanent pen. It was like in Friends when Ross drew on Rachels face. 'And the fact that i know about Friends, shows i spend way too much time with Mariah' Mads thought to herself.  
  
" Tyson have you actually been paying attention to us these last 7 years" Lee had asked in an amused voice.  
  
Tyson became defensive " Well i always thought you two had a thing for each other".  
  
Thorn stood there shocked, Tyson was even more of a moron than she had thought. "It seems Tysons more observant than we give him credit for" Mariah said quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" Thorn demanded with narrow eyes. She didn't like the way her friends were exchanging knowing looks. She thought they would of started hysterically laughing at Tysons absurd idea. Instead they were being secretive. Thorn was growing increasingly angrier, she didn't like being left out of the loop. When the bell went to signify the start of the next two lessons before lunch, she walked off without saying goodbye to her friends. They wern't worried, it was Thorn they were talking about. A goldfish has a more impressive memory, all would be forgiven by lunchtime.  
  
********************  
  
They turned out to be wrong. For once in her life, Thorn was holding a grudge. She wasn't talking to any of them, until they revealed what had been oh so amusing. She was taking a long time to look through her locker, mostly because she wasn't quite sure what to do. All of her friends would be hanging out together. Seeing as she wasn't talking to any of them, she didn't know who to hang out with.  
  
" Well if it isn't the Thorn in my side" A familiar voice said from behind her. Thorn didn't bother to reply. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Kai.  
  
"Are you OK, because your usually trying to shove me, face first into a locker by now" Kai said confused. Thorn sighed, it was just her luck, when shes looking like a sad loner who should turn up, but Kai. For some weird reason Thorn ended up telling him what had happened.  
  
"Well, do you wanna come hang out with me and Tal then?" Kai asked her seriously, head cocked to the side. Thorn stared, Kai was being nice to her? Well this was ................ different. A few days ago he had completely (purposely) splashed her with his car. Which by the way she still hadn't had any revenge for. Now he was being all sweet.........it was way weird.  
  
"Erm are you sure?" Thorn asked.  
  
"Yeah" Kai said "Come on then" he said guiding her torwards his friends.  
  
*******************  
  
Mads had PE after lunch. She had been surprised when Thorn wasn't there at lunch, and even more surprised when she had spotted her laughing with Kai and Tala. Thorn tried to pretend that she disliked Kai but it was obvious the pair would make a perfect couple. Mads heard giggling and was suddenly aware of Whoreleen and her friends (including Becca) watching her. They were laughing and pointing at her arm. Mads groaned, it would be around the school in seconds that her and Tala are an item. She pulled on a long sleaved sweater. She would find a way to get the pen marks off her arm or she would have to amputate it. She casually walked into the hall, the only girl wearing tracksuit bottoms. The others were either wearing shorts or mini-skirts(emphasis on the short and mini parts).  
  
Thorn was in drama with Mariah. Drama was one of the lessons that Thorn was very good at. Thorn was ignoring Mariah's attempts at making up, she wanted her to suffer a little more. To tell you the truth, Thorn's anger had already subsided but she was enjoying everyone acting all worried. Lunchtime with Kai and Tala had been really fun, surprisingly. The duo were really funny and they had actually made her feel better. Maybe Kai wasn't so bad after all, Thorn thought to herself. "Owwww" Thorn suddenly shouted as something hard bounced off her head.  
  
"Whoops, sorry didn't see you there" Kais voice yelled from the other side of the room. Thorn shook her head 'What had she been thinking? Kai would never change'.  
  
Mads was annoyed, usually PE was one of her best lessons. However Whoreleen and her cronies had spent the whole lesson sreaming if the ball came anywhere near them. Mads and the PE teacher, Miss Scott, had shared an exasperated glance when they had to take a time out. Why? because someone had broken a nail. At the end of the lesson Miss Scott had got a few girls to help take the equipment to the PE cupboards. This included Becca, who hadn't been very pleased about it. Hard labour wasn't her thing apparently. Although Mads was sceptical carrying a netball counted as labour.  
  
Mads had trailed behind the others going to the changing rooms. She decided to go to the toilets first. She was about to walk through the door when she heard familiar voices from inside  
  
"I know, shes such a cold bitch" Whoreleen said from inside in her girly, preppy voice. Mads smirked she could guess who they were talking about, they would never have the guts to say it to her face though.  
  
"God knows why Tala likes her" Some giggly girl replied, named Holly or Polly. Or something like that, Mads just called them Crony1 or Crony2.  
  
"Hes apparently crazy about her" Whoreleen replied, as she probably applied a top up of the inch thick make-up on her face. Mads was slightly shocked, crazy about her?. She had always thought that Tala was just joking or something. I mean she had never ever been anything but disdainful around him. Mads shook her head, Why was she eavesdropping? Not just eavesdropping but eavesdropping on Whoreleen, thats just sad.  
  
"How do you know that?" the girl replied.  
  
"Becca" Mads replied.  
  
"Becca?" whatever her name said. Mads frowned, the girl had said Beccas name in a 'dirt beneath my feet' way.  
  
"Yeah i know you don't like her, i mean i don't even like her that much but she does have some benefits". Whoreleen said smarmily. Mads was shocked, Whoreleen was reaching new lows in Mads esteem.  
  
"Why do you think i became her friend?" Whoreleen started again "It meant that i could spend all my time at her Uncle and Aunts mansion".  
  
The other girl made a cross between a 'huh' and a 'what'.  
  
"It meant that i got to spend alot of time around Kai" Whoreleen said in a 'duh' voice.  
  
"Oh" the girl said giggling, before they started talking about the hotness of Kai, which frankly Mads didn't want to hear about her cousin. Mads pushed open the door and marched in, interrupting Whoreleen as she brushed her hair. That girl has an obsession with her hair. Its long and blond, making her look like a very second rate Britney Spears. Whoreleen would faint if she even found one split end. The two cheerleaders exchanged glances. With satisfaction Mads noticed the slight fear in their eyes, 'They haven't seen anything yet' Mads thought to herself. Both girls suddenly seemed in a hurry to leave. As Whoreleen waltzed past, Mads called her back. With a mock kind face, Mads handed her something. Informing her "Heres a quarter-go buy yourself the rest of that skirt".  
  
When the gruesome twosome left, Mads smiled evilly to herself. She had a perfect oppurtunity to break up Kai and Whoreleen. All she had to do was break it to Becca that her best friend is a two faced cow. Somehow she had a feeling that Becca wouldn't be too willing to believe her. Mads remembered that on Friday night Whoreleen would be staying the night at their house. It was time to invite Mariah and Thorn to that sleepover. Mads smiled it was going to be alot of fun. 


	3. Kinky bastard

Thorn groaned she was sat in Science, possibly the most boring lesson ever. To make matters worse Tala was annoying the hell out of her. He was constantly asking questions about Mads. Although it was way irritating she felt for him. He's been into Mads for years yet she barely acknowledges him. One day Thorn would have to talk to her about it, one day Tala would move on and she was sure Mads must feel something. Tala is pretty hot, all the cheerleaders love him although not quite as much as they adore Kai.  
  
What was even more annoying, was that she kept getting told off for talking!. Tala was sat there chatting constantly but it was her that kept getting told off. The only thing she had said in the last ten minutes was "Go away" to Tala. Or something to that extent. Using a few sharper words.  
  
"Prickly" Tala was whispering trying to get her attention. Thorn nearly growled, he was using Kais nickname for her. Kai had always called her that because of her rather quick temper. Although that was slightly hypocritical as Kai is always getting worked up over something.  
  
Thorn tried her best to ignore him but her patience was wearing thin. Very thin. She knew if she lost it with him, she'd get another detention. She had already had three detentions, she really didn't think she could survive another. Sixty minutes of listening to the ticking of a clock it wasn't the most fun. Also Kai and Tala had taken to lurking outside the window mouthing things to her. Even Mads had joined in. Traitor!. The teacher had given her an extra twenty minutes because he'd caught her giving them the finger. However he had assumed it was to him as Kai, Tala and Mads took to hiding everytime he looked in their direction. Now the stupid teacher thought there was something wrong with her. With the rude gestures to invisible people and all.  
  
"Tala go fuck yourself" Thorn said quietly. Although not too quietly as she ended up being sent outside for the rest of the lesson. Thank God it wasn't a detention though.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mads rolled her eyes, she was talking to Kai when all of a sudden a blonde blur jumped him. It was the ever needy, clingy thing Whoreleen. Mads was at a loss, she really couldn't understand why he would waste his time on her. She was a boring, needy, selfish, stupid, giggly, slow airhead. To name a few of her faults. Mads leant against her locker, a supremely disgusted look plastered on her face. She didn't even know why she was waiting for her stupid cousin, he didn't seem to mind ditching her for tall, fair and boring.  
  
After several minutes Whoreleen strolled away a smug look on her face. Mads managed to stop herself from tripping her up, she'd get her just desserts soon enough. Mads scowl was replaced with a smirk. By Monday Whoreleen Fishface wouldn't look at all pleased with herself. Kai walked over to his locker situated, right next to his cousins.  
  
"Don't even say it" He said to Mads not bothering to look at her. He knew she was about to start her usual anti-Doreleen rant. Kai shook his head, she had never liked any of his girlfriends. They was always some fault with them. She hadn't hated any as much as Dorleen though. She was protective of him, he couldn't exactly judge however. He was too protective of her as well. And Becca. To some extent even Mariah and Thorn.  
  
"Well someone has to say it" Mads bit back heaving her large rucksack on to her back."None of your friends like Whoreleen. I wonder why" Mads said sarcastically.  
  
Kai frowned that was true, not one of his friends liked Dorleen not even Tala and he likes all girls. Although obviosly Tala like Mads more then any other. People always seemed to think that Kai would be against Tala's crush on Mads. In fact he was all for it. Even though Tala was the biggest player there is (well second to Kai) Kai knew he'd never play Mads. Tala really actually cares for Mads but she would never believe it. She thinks that he just sees her as just another notch on the bed post. Secondly Tala would be too scared to hurt Mads because she would rip him from limb to limb. Kai smirked arrogantly, well she had learnt from the best.  
  
"Look, nothing you can say is going to effect me" Kai said as they began to walk away. Mads suddenly marched ahead pissed off. Kai and Mads are so close they know each other better then anybody else but they always disagree on the Whoreleen thing.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it" Mads muttered thinking about what that cow had said yesterday. Kai didn't seem to of heard her but he may just be pretending to prove she can't effect him.  
  
Kai stopped and pulled her back, he gave her the puppy dog eyes. Mads rolled her eyes but she felt herself relenting anyway. He alwayd did that to get out of trouble and people always give in. Hes just too damn adorable. He smirked knowing she wasn't angry anymore, he pulled her in for a bear hug. Only with Mads and Becca would Kai show that much affection When Mads pulled back she could see Thorn standing awkwardly a few metres from them not wanting to interrupt.  
  
Kai smiled at Mads "See ya later Maddy" he said affectionatly before heading off to find Tala. Mads chuckled as Kai walked past Thorn. She saw her friends expression sour immensly. No one could rile Thorn as much as her cousin. Mads noticed her friend wasn't coming closer. Thorn spoke as if she had read Mads mind.  
  
"You have Kai germs" she said simply. Mads stared at her amused, she knew her disgust for Kai wasn't genuine. Everyone said they would make a awesome couple, people have been saying it for years. Ever since The Pool Incident. Mads smirked they had taped that, to use as blackmail. Mads still had it hidden. A plan began to form.  
  
"You do realise me and Kai are related don't you?. We share the same blood, i have permanent Kai germs" Mads said raising her eyebrows.  
  
Thorn smiled sheepishly "Oh yeah". A sudden shout from behind them made them spin round. Mariah was chasing a very scared looking Tyson down the corridor. She seemed to be attempting to hit him with her back pack. For an obese boy Tyson sure was quick!  
  
Tyson was screaming "Help me", while a furious Mariah tried to hit him again. Mads managed to grab hold of Mariah restraining her. Thorn looked dissapointed, she wanted to see what Mariah would of done. Mariah was struggling to get out of Mads hold. Mads let her go finally but Tyson had already used the time to make a run for it. Thorn smirked, poor boy he was running straight for where Kai had gone.  
  
Mariah growled angrily "What did you do that for, i was about to kill him"  
  
"Yeah what did you do that for?" Thorn said, she wanted to see Tyson get killed. In fact she'd join in.  
  
Mads looked thoughtful "Actually, Why did i stop you?. Lets all go kill him".  
  
Mariah sighed sadly "Theres no point hes probably cowering in the toilets somewhere"  
  
"Why were you attacking him anyway" Mads asked.  
  
Thorn cut in "Because hes Tyson?"  
  
Mariah smirked "Yeah thats about it, he was just pissing me off you know"  
  
Mariah and Thorn began walking out of the corridor to find the others. Mads didn't follow instead she changed direction and headed for the gym.  
  
"I have to speak to my sister" Mads called out after them.  
  
"Becca?" Mariah questioned confused. Why does she want to talk to Becca, Mariah thought to herself. Becca and Mads barely ever speak to each other. Nobody really knows why, except for Kai. Everyone thinks that their just too different to get on well. The only thing they seem to have in common is their birthday. And Kai of course. Neither Becca or Mads speak about it and if you ask Kai he just tells you to mind your own business. In blunter terms though.  
  
"Yes, i do only have one sister you know" Mads replied hurrying off.  
  
"Wow something really must be up" Mariah giggled "She didn't even roll her eyes at me"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mads found her sister with all the other Whoreleen clones. She started barging through the crowds, not really caring when she knocked a few cheerleaders over. When she got to the centre she found Whoreleen giving a pep talk, her clones were listening intently. They were discussing a new cheer or whatever. They stared at her distastefully, amid all the bubble gum pink and boring pastel shades Mads didn't quite fit in. With all the black and general depression stuff and all. They were also offended when she decided to actually wear colour. She always opted for the brightest colours, definitely no baby blue in sight.  
  
Today she had decided on very dark blue cord trousers and a t-sirt that was a present from Kai. It sai 'crap' across it in the 'GAP' lettering. As worshippers of bland GAP clothes they found this outfit particularly offensive. It was also black, double the sin.  
  
"Becca" Mads said loudly. Becca didn't even acknowledge her presence. When her so called friends were around Becca always treated her like a next door neighbour not a sister. Mads was furious but if she lost her temper then Becca definitly wouldn't talk to her.  
  
"Rebecca" Mads said even louder, smiling a fake smile. Like Mads, Becca didn't like to be called by her full name. Mads sighed, her aunt and uncle had told them alot about their parents, all good of course. Mads could find one fault though, they had the crappiest choice in names. Becca looked up immediately, no one had called her that in a long time.  
  
"What" she snapped. Mads beckoned for her to follow, which she did reluctantly. Mads pulled her sister into an empty classroom and closed the door.  
  
"I have to tell you something" Mads said not sure how to continue.  
  
Becca looked at the floor sullenly "Well....."  
  
Mads stood silently. She wasn't sure what to do. Yesterday it had seemed simple, she would just blurt it out. Now she wasn't sure what to do. She suddenly realised that she didn't want to hurt her sisters feelings but honesty was always the best policy. Right?. RIGHT?  
  
Mads said everything she had heard without looking at her sister. She had no idea how her twin would take it. Turns out not so good. The bell went just as Mads finished. Becca looked furious "Your lying......she.....your lying" she said as she rushed out of the room. Mads sighed. Well that went well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thorn and Mariah were talking about the Mads and Becca thing when Tala interrupted them. "Hey, do you two know whats going on with Mads and Becca" He asked them concerned. Mariah and Thorn exchanged glances.  
  
"What do you mean" Mariah asked.  
  
"Well, first of all i see Becca practically in tears coming out of a classroom. Then Mads comes running out looking upset aswell." Tala replied looking worried.  
  
"Did you ask them what it was about" Thorn asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Mads ignored me" Tala said, then frowned "but thats not really unusual"  
  
"We'll ask Mads about it at lunch" Mariah said "although you know what shes like, she probably wont tell us"  
  
Thorn smiled "It probably wasn't serious anyway, you know what those two are like together"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was lunchtime and as Mariah rightly guessed Mads was revealing nothing about what had happened between her and Becca. Instead she was staring sullenly at another table where Whoreleen was sat with Kai. She was attempting to spoon feed him, which he didn't exactly look thrilled about.  
  
Unfortunatly for Thorn, Tyson was sat with them. He was currently tucking into a very large slice of chocolate cake. And Ray's. And Max's. And anyone elses food that was in reaching distance. Except for Mariah, he was acting very wary around her. Probably because of the fact she'd been trying to kill him earlier and that she'd just stabbed him in the hand with her fork. Multiple times.  
  
Max groaned "Tyson you have a humoungus slice, why do you have to tuck into mine as well?" Tyson tried to answer but he just ended up spraying a mouthful of food on Ray as he did so. Who began to turn a shade of green. Well who wouldn't?. He was covered in mushed up cake and saliva. Tyson's saliva which made it worse Thorn grinned.  
  
Mariah dropped her fork looking like she'd just lost her appetite. "Thats disgusting" she moaned staring at her own slab of cake.  
  
Tyson grinned and asked her "So your not gonna eat that then". He looked down quickly and became silent when Mads gave him a glare Mads would be proud of. Mads hadn't noticed though, she was mournfully staring into the distance. No one tried to get her out of that mood though, probably because they were all scared that she might switch on them if they did.  
  
Thorn hadn't been that bothered by Tysons cake spray. She'd seen far worse table manners from her little brother Will. The laziest, unhygienic boy ever. People thought her bedroom was bad, her brothers room had mould growing in it. "Oh look Tyson, Becca's got some of that cake maybe you should go hound her" Thorn pointed out sarcastically.  
  
Everyone turned round to see Becca paying for her lunch at the counter. Mariah sniggered "I'm surprised that she chose that dessert, i can practically see her counting up the calories in her head".  
  
Thorn laughed "She can count?" she asked in mock surprise. Everyone sniggered, nobody particularly liked Becca. She had always acted like an ice queen around them. Mads didn't say anything she was watching her sister like a hawk. Becca had obviously decided to not believe her then Mads thought sadly, as Becca made her way over to Whoreleen and Kai smiling sweetly.  
  
Everyone on the table was watching Mads closely. They were all wondering why she was gazing so intently in that direction. Mads had been acting very odd this lunchtime. She hadn't said anything sarcastic at all. Not even to Tyson. Weird. Becca had sat opposite Whoreleen her back to the group. She must of said something weird as Whoreleen was looking shocked whereas Kai had his eyes narrowed.  
  
Then all of a sudden Becca did something that made their jaws drop. She picked up the plate with the cake on it and then pressed it into Whoreleen's face. The whole canteen started laughing at Whoreleen, her face and hair was covered in chocolate. For once she looked a mess. The group saw Whoreleen turn to Kai as if asking for assistance. Kai though was glaring at her whatever Becca had said had really pissed him off. When she grabbed his arm, he just shrugged her off looking at her in disgust.  
  
When Whoreleen realised she'd get no pity from Kai, she became angry. She rounded on Becca and lashed out, trying to half hit half scratch her. Becca caught her ex-friends fist with ease. Thorn and Mariah had always thought Becca was a weakling who didn't want to break a nail. They were shocked when Becca threw a punch back. One hell of a punch as well, it knocked Whoreleen right off her feet. She lay crumpled on the floor like a doll.  
  
Everyone was staring, shocked. Whoreleen got up, she threw one more pleading look at Kai, who coldly looked away, before running out of the canteen.  
  
Everyone was shocked, well apart from Mads who looked very happy and relieved. Mariah made semi syllables for a few minute before uttering "Whoah, where did that come from?".  
  
Thorn smirked "I don't know, a good place". Mads was silent. She smiled to herself, 'she did believe me'. Mads and Becca in the past had been the best of friends until they were about 9 years old. Then Becca had discovered the 'in crowd' and spent her time trying to impress them. The twins drifted apart so much that they barely ever talked to each other. Nobody could even remember that they had been close, well except Kai.  
  
After a few minutes people went back to their lunch still gossipping about what had happened. Thorn could see that most of the girls in the canteen looked very happy, well Kai was single again. Without a word Mads got up and approached her sister and cousin.  
  
Thorn and her friends watched as the two sisters hugged. Ray shook his head "This has been one weird week"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was finally the end of the first week back at Hellingfield. Thorn was relieved, she could now slob out over the weekend. She wouldn't have to think about math exams, timetable and gym kits. Of course she did have alot of homework, but she didn't plan to start that until the night before it was due. If she even remembered she had homework. She just wanted ti leave and have a quiet week end.  
  
Of course being Thorn her plans never go as .....erm... planned. She was moments away from leaving the school when two blurs ran by nearly knocking her over. A few seconds later a furious looking Mads followed slowly. She seemed to be pulling along Tala by his hand as he lay on the floor trying to claw away in the opposite direction. A large group followed after, it was Mariah and the others. They seemed to be trying to look serious although most were failing miserably. Mariah kept snorting with laughter then pretending she had been choking or coughing when Mads glared at her.  
  
Thorn looked at Mads for an explanation however she looked slightly busy. For some reason Tala was clinging on to the door frame as Mads tried to drag him out the main door. With one hand Tala kept trying to swat Tala away. Mariah started giggling openly now. Well until Mads silenced her with a deathly look.  
  
"So whats going on then" Thorn asked grinning.  
  
"Well" Lee began "Kai and Becca sort of handcuffed Mads and Tala together".  
  
Thorn started laughing hysterically. After a few minutes she managed to control herself. Well she was still giggling, but she was controlled enough to say " So that was Kai and Becca who sprinted past me a few minutes ago"  
  
"Yep" said a grinning Max "They've gone to hide the only set of keys in their house"  
  
"And Tala?" Thorn questioned.  
  
"Well Tala's trying to stall for time" Ray explained.  
  
"Yeah" Said Mariah "because to him this is a very satisfactory arrangement".  
  
Thorn laughed, and looked at Tala. It was true he looked very happy at the situation. In fact he was grinning from ear to ear still clinging at the door frame. Mads however didn't seem to be at all happy. She was trying to hit Tala but he kept pulling on the handcuffs so that she missed.  
  
Mads managed to dislodge Tala from the door. As she dragged him along he tried to cling at anything including Mariahs leg.  
  
After a few more minutes of scuffling where Mads hit everyone but Tala, it came to a halt. Tala got up and smirked "They've probably hidden the keys now so lets go. It's going to be so much fun"  
  
As everyone began to walk their seperate ways Mads started shouting at them. "Where do you think you guys are going?". Before anyone could say anything she carried on yelling.  
  
"You are all going to come with me and help me find those goddamn keys because i don't wan't be chained to him much longer" she shouted pointing at a grinning Tala.  
  
Ray tried to argue "I've got to get ho......". When he caught sight of Mads very intimidating glare he seemed to change his mind and instead offered to help.  
  
One by one they all decided to help. Somewhat gruggingly though. Thorn moaned "But i wanted to slob out at home" after a moments thought she brightened "Are you gonna hurt Kai? because if you are i want to be there"  
  
Mads smirked "I'm going to kill him. And also Becca but first i'm gonna find out why he even owns a pair of handcuffs". "Kinky bastard" she muttered.  
  
Thorn sighed so much for no more excitement. At least she'll see Kai getting murdered. 


	4. Worst nightmare

Thorn could of cried, she was utterly and hopelessly lost, but she really wasn't the weeping type. So instead she consoled herself with thinking about killing her friends. Thorn blamed them because, they had all decided it would be easier to search for the keys, Kai and Becca, seperately so they had split up. Thorn had warned them if they left her alone in a huge mansion like this it was highly unlikely they would ever see her again. They hadn't listened of course and now she had no idea where she was. Only Mads was in a worse position, everyone had run out on her leaving her with Tala. Mads worst nightmare, well except for being handcuffed to Whoreleen.  
  
Thorn was currently wandering along a familiar looking corridor when it struck her. She had walked along this corridor before, she kept passing the same portrait over and over again. She had by now given up on finding the damn keys, there were like a million places they could be. She just wanted to find her way back to civilisation. Mads had been so desperate for everyone to stay and help she had actually bribed them. Whoever found the keys would get Kai's BMW. Thorn didn't really care about that though, she could barely ride a bike without crashing. The car would be destroyed in a minute. The only reason she decided to stay was because Mads was still planning to kill Kai, and that was something Thorn wanted to see very much.  
  
Thorn found herself in a new corridor. She wandered down it just glad that she had found herself in a new part of the mansion, she had been walking around in circles for hours. Movement behind her made her jump. Thorn sighed in relief, it was just Prickles, Kai's cat. He had named it after her. She had thought it was because of its black fur and emerald green eyes but he had informed her that there were other similarities aswell. When he first got her apparently Prickles kept getting lost and walking into walls and in general just acting stupid reminding him of Thorn. Mads and Becca each had a cat aswell. Becca's cat has very light brown fur and piecing blue eyes. She called him Raph. Out of all the cats Raph is the one that is always sleeping and affectionate. Mads cat has brownish grey fur with dark brown eyes. She named her Asty, but oddly she only responds to Sab. Sab is the most active and playful always running around.  
  
It was Lu that had given them the cats for their christmas presents. Lu is Kai's grandmother, from his mothers side. She calls Mads and Becca her grandchildren aswell although technically their not actually related to her. Kai's mother is Mads and Becca's aunt by marriage. Thorn sympathised with the two sisters the only grandparent they have is Voltaire. Thorn had met Voltaire once and once had definitly been enough. He had creeped her out big time, he was just so cold and formal, the polar opposite of Lu. Luckily they didn't see him much, he lived in Russia and he had fallen out with Kai's father a long time ago. She didn't really know why, she had just overheard her mum and Kai's mum talking once. Voltaire hadn't even attended Mads and Beccas parents funeral.  
  
Thorns own grandparents lived ages away so she barely ever saw them, Lu treated her like one of the family. Lu's hilarious, sometimes she'll put on an act of a feeble old woman to get people to carry her things. Thorn however had witnessed her beat just about everyone at armwrestling. Lu's really eccentric and weird, a very cool grandparent to have but there was only one problem with Lu, a very big problem. For some unimaginable reason, Lu seems to believe Kai and Thorn are destined to get together. Thorn remembered the first time Lu had suggested that Thorn would one day be her grand daughter in law. Thorn had choked on her lemonade. There was one advantage of this, it meant that Lu never liked Kai's girlfriends. Mads had told her gleefully that when Lu had first met Whoreleen she had been very unimpressed. Apparently she had looked at Whoreleen for a moment turned to Kai and told him he could do far better. Lu had spent the rest of the day talking about how great Thorn is, majorly pissing Whoreleen off.  
  
At the end of the hallway was a massive double oak door Prickles was following behind. There was no other place to go except back again so Thorn pulled them open hoping to find one of her friends or somewhere she recognised. She was in for a big shock. It was definitely somewhere she had not been before; Kai's bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mads screamed inwardly, this was a nightmare, she was still chained to Tala 'wandering hands' Valcov. It was six' o clock, so they had been looking for the keys for around two hours. She hadn't made much progress though, largely due to Tala. He kept getting tired and needing to sit or lie down, so she couldn't move at all. Mads growled, he had done it again, he was lying down on a sofa pretending to snore. She clenched her fist, moments away from killing him. She didn't know why he was getting to her so much, no one else else effects her like that.  
  
It was all her friends fault, she had warned them that if they left her alone with him they'd find her handcuffed to a corpse when they came back. She was also pretty sure that none of her friends were actually looking for the dumb keys. Mariah and Ray were most likely making out somewhere. She was pretty sure that Max and Tyson are pigging out in the kitchen and Thorn?. Well knowing Thorn she was probably lost somewhere.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Thorn opened the door her jaw dropped, she had found Kai's room. She had also found Kai, a very not dressed Kai. He was stood in just his boxers. He hadn't noticed her thank God, she thought to herself. She was about to back away silently but she seemed to be rooted to the spot. He was stood getting changed, still not aware of the very embarassed girl watching him. Thorn couldn't help but blush at the sight she suddenly realised why nearly almost every girl in her school has the hots for him. Thorn kicked herself mentally, what was she doing? she was practically slobbering over that arrogant pig. He did have an amazing body though she thought admiringly. Thorn hit herself repeatedly on the head, she had to get those gross thoughts out of her head.  
  
Thorn heard someone snigger loudly. She realised Kai was staring at her, amused. Thorn stuttered "I was..er ....just ...erm" trying to explain why she had been beating herself up.  
  
Kai smirked realising how uncomfortable she was. He strolled torwards her predatorily still shirtless "Like what you see?" he asked cockily.  
  
"No" Thorn said sharply, trying to cover her awkwardness. As he strutted confidently torwards her she backed away into the wall, not understanding why he was intimidating her so much.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Kai whispered, barely any space between them now. Thorn didn't answer, her gaze trailed down his face to his lips, their faces were inches apart.  
  
If there hadn't been a very loud crash from outside the room, Thorn was unsure about what would of happened just then. Kai and Thorn rushed out of the room to find Becca lying on the floor surrounded by broken furniture.  
  
Becca groaned and got up slowly looking dazed. She then smiled bashfully surveying the destruction around her "Whoops I hope i didn't break anything valuble". Kai sniggered but didn't answer. Becca looked at him frowning and then at his bare chest. "Geeze Kai put a shirt on". He rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Becca's gaze slid to an awkward Thorn.  
  
Becca's expression changed to a smirk when she spotted Thorn. She said something in Russian loudly. Thorn sighed, she hated it when they did that. Kai's father was born and raised in Russia so Kai, Mads and Becca had been fluent in Russian since an early age. Whenever they wanted to say anything private to each other they would switch to Russian. They had been banned from doing it in lessons as some teachers believed the three of them were swearing or something. If they were being told off in a lesson they would mutter under their breath in Russian, then they would say they had been commenting on the weather or something.  
  
Thorn stood there looking bored, as the cousins conversed together privately. Becca finally spoke in English again, "Well i've got to do some coursework, so i'll see you guys later" as she rushed off again smiling privately to herself. Thorn was surprised at the change in Becca's whole persona. A few days ago Becca wouldn't of even glanced at her, she was being alot warmer now. Thorn sniggered maybe, she should stuff some chocolate cake in Whoreleen's face if it had that effect.  
  
Thorn followed Kai back into his room. She lounged on his bed as he buttoned up a black skirt. She was still embarrassed and uncomfortable but there was no way in hell she was going to let him know that. She looked around his room, it was dark blue and massive. Prickles had nestled into an open drawer, its purring the only sound in the room. His room was just what she would of expected, it was similar to Mads room. It was so unfair his room was at least five times as big as her own . Her gaze kept flicking back to Kai, she didn't know what to say to him after their 'moment'. Whatever that had been.  
  
As she lay on his bed she noticed something on the desk nearby. It was the keys for the handcuffs, she stretched out her arm carefully. She was nearly touching them when Kai's hand grabbed hers. He picked up the keys and shook his head at her. She pouted at him, damn she'd been so close.  
  
Kai smirked at her, he released the tight hold on her hand but she didn't pull her hand away. Instead she was just staring at him, like before they seemed to be getting closer torwards each other. Thorn didn't know what the hell she was doing but for some reason she just wanted to touch him.  
  
"Haaaaaaa" Thorn shouted triumphantly, she had grabbed the keys off him when he hadn't expected it. She raced out of his room jumped over the mess in the hallway and sprinted as fast as she could. It was just too bad she had no idea where she was going. Then again she never did. As she found herself in a new corridor she chanced a glance behind her, to find no one there. Thorn slowed down, that was odd, Kai was really good at athletics. Just as good as Thorn in fact, maybe better, he should of been right behind her.  
  
Thorn smiled to herself, she was going to have so much fun crashing Kai's precious car. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. She screamed and tried to elbow her attacker, but they had a tight grip on her. She was spun around to face Kai's triumphant face.  
  
"Give me the keys" Kai demanded the usual smirk on his face.  
  
Thorn pretended to think about it, then grinned "nope". She tried to run again but she was backed up against the wall, with Kai's arms blocking her in. Thorn smiled sweetly at him, then tried to duck out of his arms. He expected it this time and grabbed her by her arms, and yanked the keys from her grip.  
  
He turned to go "Are you coming? or what?" he called back to her. She was leant against the wall sulking.  
  
"No" she muttered grumpily.  
  
Kai laughed "Prickly, are you telling me you could find your way back without me". When she didn't reply he carried on. "Didn't think so". She rolled her eyes but she followed him reluctantly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mads had guessed correctly about Mariah and Ray. They had spent the better part of the last two hours making out.  
  
"Maybe we should go back now" Ray said reluctantly as he cuddled his girlfriend.  
  
Mariah nuzzled his neck "I guess" she said with just as little enthusiasm.  
  
A loud crash interrupted them, Ray looked up "Was that Kai and Thorn running past us?" he asked Mariah confused.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mads had also been right about Max and Tyson, they had practically eaten their way through every food product in the kitchen. They were eating everything and anything. Sandwiches, icecream, cheesecake, pots of chocolate spread e.t.c.  
  
"Erm i think maybe we should tidy up a bit, Ty" Max said sitting in a sea of packets, boxes and crumbs.  
  
Tyson tried to reply but his mouth was stuffed full of peanut butter on crackers. It came out as "Momay mayma moom".  
  
Weirdly, Max seemed to understand as he nodded and replied "Yeah, soon" before helping himself to some peanut butter. The only thing left, aside from butter, flour, milk and an egg but they were planning to make pancakes with that.  
  
Max and Tyson watched in shock as Kai, Thorn, Mariah and Ray ran through the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tala sat on a chair, he was having alot of fun. Mads was walking in the opposite direction trying to pull him off the chair. He was clinging on to it for dear life, partly because he was trying to slow down her search for the keys and because he knew he was pissing her off. This was the longest Mads had been around Tala without punching his lights out, quite an achievment.  
  
Mads seemed to give up, while Tala smirked at her triumphantly. She lunged at him finally losing her temper. The chair toppled backwards with Tala and Mads both on it. Tala's head hit the floor with a thud. He groaned "Oww i could be brain damaged".  
  
Mads smirked at him, "Everybody knows that's not where you keep your brain Tal". Tala mimicked her expression and bucked her off him. They started a semi serious fight rolling around on the floor.  
  
After a few minutes they stopped, panting. Tala was on top of Mads holding her hands down so she couldn't move. They stayed like that silently, both suddenly realising the position they were in, although neither made any effort to move. Slowly Tala lowered his head to meet hers, he half expected her to knock him out like she normally would. Instead she lifted her head to meet his. Their lips were nearly touching when suddenly she pushed him off.  
  
She got up quickly and dusted herself off, not meeting his gaze. She could feel his eyes on her but she ignored him. Tala opened his mouth about to say something when the door burst open. It was a smirking looking Kai followed by a pissed off Thorn. Then Mariah and Ray rushed in, followed by Max. Tyson appeared a few minutes later breathing heavily like he'd run a marathon, clutching a jar of peanut butter, food smeared on his face and clothes.  
  
When Thorn saw Tala and Mads she forgot her anger at Kai. Normally she would be attacking him for what he did, he had thrown a vase full of water over her as they walked back. Tala was stood looking grumpy whereas Mads was fidgeting and biting her lip almost nervously. Thorn was shocked, Mads lookeing nervous, that was a first. Kai had also noticed the atmosphere between his cousin and best friend when he walked through the door. Something had happened, Kai thought to himself. He wouldn't question them, one of them was bound to tell him what happened anyway.  
  
Mads sighed in relief when the others came. This way she wouldn't have to talk to Tala about ......anything. Kai came forward silently and started to unlock the handcuffs, he gave her a searching look, but she turned away. Mads had a sinking feeling that her cousin had guessed what had happened just then. When the handcuffs were off, Kai noticed she walked as far away from Tala as she possibly could.  
  
"Wheres Becca?" Mads asked Kai quietly not looking at him.  
  
"She's in her room, shes re-doing some geography coursework." he answered watching Tala carefully. Mads nodded, "Yeah i've got to do that too" and rushed out of the room quickly eyes on the floor.  
  
Mariah frowned "She doesn't even do geography".  
  
Thorn pouted and glanced at Kai, "She didn't even try and kill you" she said dissapointed. He didn't reply sarcastically as she would of expected, he didn't even reply. Thorn rolled her eyes "Well this was a waste of my time" she muttered sulkily.  
  
Tala finally spoke. "I've got to talk to Mads" he said before walking out of the room aswell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How do you feel about him?" Becca asked her sister, knowingly. They were sat in Becca's bedroom, Becca was reworking a piece of coursework. When she'd been hanging out with Whoreleen she hadn't done much work. So now she had decided to do all her sloppy coursework again. Mads was lying on the bed bored. As soon as Mads had entered the room, Becca could tell something was off.  
  
"About who?" Mads replied clueless flicking through a magazine.  
  
Becca rolled her eyes but played along "Whoevers got you so worked up". Mads was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.  
  
The twins exchanged a glance, "Come in" Becca called out. Tala came in nervously he greeted Becca and then turned to Mads.  
  
"Can i talk to you?" he asked her. Mads didn't reply, but she followed him out the door anyway.  
  
"We have to talk about what happened" Tala said to her seriously.  
  
Mads shook her head "Nothing happened" she replied.  
  
Tala watched her "Did it work?" he asked her calmly.  
  
Mads was confused "What?".  
  
Tala replied "You, trying to convince yourself. Did it work?".  
  
Mads couldn't meet his eyes. Tala tried again "We have to talk about us".  
  
"There is no us, there never will be an us" Mads said vehemently.  
  
"Tell me that you don't have any feelings for me, and i'll leave you alone"  
  
Mads looked at the floor and said quietly "I don't feel anything for you".  
  
Tala tried again "Look me in the eyes and say it".  
  
"I have no feelings for you" Mads said coldly as she looked him directly in the eyes. No emotion on her face at all.  
  
Tala didn't reply for a few minutes, when he did for the first time in Mads life she heard Tala speak with no emotion. "Fine" he said almost rebotically and stormed away without a second glance.  
  
Mads stood watching him go, she had been cruel but she had been truthful. She had no feelings for him at all. He was nothing to her, she thought to herself. Nothing at all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I found that a really boring chapter to write, even though it really developed the relationships of Tala/Mads and Kai/Thorn.  
  
I have started to write the next chapter but it won't be posted for weeks as i'm going on holiday and have tons of revision. 


	5. Chocolate cures

Thorn lay cross the sofa in her living room totally beat. It was a Saturday, and Mads was supposed to be picking her up soon to go to Lu's and then the mall. She was slightly surprised when Mads rang to ask if she wanted a lift, afterall Lu's cottage is only in walking distance from Thorn's house. She had accepted gratefully though, she was too tired to walk today. She'd got up at 9 o clock today, which for Thorn is way early for a weekend. Actually it's pretty early for a school day as well. The phone rang from the hallway, but Thorn didn't bother to try and answer, instead her brother ran and got it. Thorn could tell from Will's excited voice that it was her father on the line. Now she was very relieved she hadn't answered the phone. A few minutes later Will came back into the room, still on the phone.  
  
"Dad wants to talk to you" he stated gruffly, although he knew full well what her answer would be. Thorn didn't bother to even reply to him, she just turned up the volume of the TV not glancing his way. She hadn't spoken to her father since her parents divorce, two years ago. He had an affair with his secratary, 'how original' Thorn thought bitterly. Their split effected Thorn badly. The day she had found out, she was miserable all day at school practically on the verge of tears. The only person who had even noticed was Kai. He caught her crying in an empty classroom, she had been embarassed that he had seen her like that. Instead of teasing her, as she would of expected, he had hugged her. It was the biggest shock of her life, even now she sometimes thought she may of imagined it.  
  
Her father still sent the yearly birthday and christmas cards . It was the only parenting she would accept from him, even though they to were unwanted, they usually go in the bin straight away. Frankly she was surprised he could even remember the date of her birthday. Speaking of birthdays, it would be hers soon. 31st of October, Halloween. She figured that was why her mother had given her a name like Thorn. Or she might of been drunk, Thorn had never asked.  
  
A whole month had passed since she had been at the Hiwitari mansion, the tension between Tala and Mads is obvious. He barely speaks to her anymore and when he does it's in a robotic unemotional voice. Very creepy for someone like Tala, who is usually very open with his feelings. Thorn was actually beginning to miss him bugging her in Science about Mads, she never thought it was possible physics could actually get even more tedious. Whatever had happened between them at the mansion had been serious, and nobody seemed to have any idea about what had happened. Except maybe Becca and Kai. Thorn had asked Mads about it, but she had found out nothing. Mads had just made her excuses and left quickly totally avoiding the subject.  
  
Seeing as Tala spent most of his time apart from Mads, Thorn had seen very little of Kai. Thankfully. This was good news because Thorn really didn't want to face him after their 'moment'. She was still confused about what had happened. What had nearly happened. Whatever it was, it would never happen again.  
  
Nothing else had much happened apart from the fact that Becca was suspended from school for a few days a couple of weeks ago. During Design Tech Dorleen told her she was off the cheerleading team, for no apparent reason. Well Becca hadn't been very pleased to say the least. Somehow Dorleen's head became completly covered in superglue. Later on Becca claimed that her hand slipped. Repeatedly. Anyway Dorleen's much loved hair was completely ruined and Becca was suspended. However when she came in the next day, it was back to normal. A rumour began that it was a wig. Mads vowed to find out the truth. She cornered Whoreleen at lunch time and stated that she was going to have fun humiliating her by ripping her wig off and she'd have just as much fun if it wasn't a wig. Unfortunately a teacher had intervened at that moment. Since then Whoreleen has been avoiding Mads like the plague.  
  
Also it was quite fun to see how Kai reacted to Whoreleen. On the Monday back she was all over him as if nothing had happened. Well Kai just kept her at arms length, with a look of great distaste on his face. Thorn didn't know what Whoreleen had expected, that Kai would just take her back with open arms?. If someone hurts Mads and Becca then they hurt him. Well Whoreleen's popularity really has taken a blow from her split from Kai. She was only mega popular because of her association with Kai. Mads and Becca are really close now that Whoreleens out of the way. Becca has been accepted into their little group without question, and she has struck up a close friendship with Mariah. They did have the whole girly thing in common.  
  
Thorn was so busy thinking about everything she didn't even notice her brother enter the room. Will stared at her obviously wanting her to give him some space on the sofa, Thorn still daydreaming didn't catch on. He glared at her, with a look so similar to Kai's own deadly glare, Thorn started to laugh. A look that menacing didn't look right on her brothers babyish face. Will scowled obviously not seeing the funny side. Thorn and Will have never acted like brother and sister, more like next door neighbours. They even look totally different. Thorn has her mothers black hair and her dads green eyes. Whereas Will has his mums blue eyes and fathers reddish brown hair.  
  
"Move yourself fatso" he said to her roughly. Thorn shouldn't of been at all bothered by this remark because it was totally absurd but as Kai would know Thorn is very easily riled. Thorn probably doesn't even have an ounce of fat on her, even though shes always stuffing herself. A fact that Mariah is very jealous of. Although Thorn would rather have a curvier figure like Mariah's anyway. The only thing that Thorn is happy about is her height. Shes taller than Max, Tyson and Mariah. Just as tall as Becca, Mads and Ray and nearly as tall as Tala. Annoyingly the only person she has to look up to is Kai.  
  
Thorn replied sourly not budging at all "Piss off tombstone teeth". When Will had been only three years old he had fallen down the stairs, knocking his two front teeth out. When his two front teeth had grown out they had been his adult sized ones. Two adult teeth surrounded by his milk teeth. The effect was similar to Bugs Bunny. A fact that she teased him about endlessly. Another thing which really pissed him off is when Thorn calls him 'toddler', even though he's ten she'll always make comments about it.  
  
The famous Beckford short temper kicked in and the pair ended up in a vicious fight. Will pulled Thorns hair roughly and she responded by pinching his face. He was tugging on her hair so much he pulled her off the sofa. Their mother was upstairs working so their was no one to break them up. Thorns mum, Heather, is a lawyer so she had a lot of work to do. Thorn could hear the doorbell ring but she couldn't quite make it to the front door. The brat had a strong hold on her. She managed to untangle herself from her brother long enough to walk halfway to the door. A sudden pain made her cry out, the little son of a bitch was biting her leg.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mads rang the doorbell impatiently, she had been waiting outside for ages. She wouldn't be surprised if Thorn was still asleep. Mads tried to see through the blinds, but it was too dark to see anything in there although she was sure she had heard a crash from inside. A few minutes later and the door swung open, to reveal Thorn. Her black hair was a complete mess and there was a nasty scratch along her arm. Thorn grabbed her black cord jacket and rushed out quickly. However as she left she shouted "FUDGEPACKER" behind her. Calling Will that, had always infuriated him because he didn't know what it meant.  
  
Thorn pulled Mads along away from the house, looking behind her worried. "I tied Will to the banisters with a skipping rope but i don't think it'll hold for very long". Thorn stopped out of breath at the end of her drive, she sat down on the fence for a breather. The strap of her Emily the strange top was ripped and she had to tie it to hold it together again.  
  
"Are you scared of your ten year old brother" Mads asked disbelievingly. Afterall Will is only half Thorn's height.  
  
Thorn defended herself "Well you obviously haven't experienced one of his super chinese burns"  
  
"Super chinese burns?" Mads enquired chuckling.  
  
"Stronger than regular chinese burns but not as violent as extreme chinese burns" Thorn replied.  
  
Mads laughed she found the two siblings fights hilarious. There had been one time when she had been round their house and Thorn had thrown a baseball bat down the stairs at him, and it had hit Will square on the forehead. Nearly knocking him out.  
  
"So where's your car" Thorn asked looking around her. She could only see her neighbours cars. When she spotted it, she screamed.  
  
"I'm not getting on that" Thorn stated stubbornly pointing at her friends silver motorbike.  
  
Kai and Mads were both the same, motorbikes, snowboards, surfboards, skateboards are all the same to them. Their pros at them all. Thorn however has no balance at all, even though she would like to be able to do those things it was completely out of the question. Shes had many bad experiences with things like that. She'd nearly cracked her head open when she fell off a skateboard once, and that was with one foot still on the ground.  
  
Mads rolled her eyes "When did you become such a chicken? Your nearly as bad as Becca".  
  
Thorn growled "Remember the last time"  
  
Mads grinned at the memory then became serious at Thorns stressed expression. "I swear this time i won't do any wheelies and this time i'll actually stay within the speed limit".  
  
Thorn reluctantly agreed but she was pretty sure that she'd have a heart attack before she got to Lu's. "So why did you offer to pick me up this morning?" Thorn asked before she put on the silver helmet Mads gave her.  
  
Mads put on her own helmet before replying impishly, "Kai said you'd probably get lost trying to get there".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the motorbike stopped suddenly, Thorn clambered off quickly, her face green. Mads had definitly not kept to her promise, Thorn feared for her life for most of the journey. She was surprised the police hadn't chased them, the speed they had travelled. There was no way she was ever getting back on that thing. Thorn sank onto the lawn infront of the cottage waiting for the nausea to subside.  
  
Lu's cottage had once been totally white with a thatched roof, it was situated near the edge of a cliff near the seaside. Sometimes during the summer Tala, Mads and Kai would dive off the cliff into the sea. Thorn wasn't a strong enough swimmer to do that and besides shes scared of heights. Lu had found all the white of her cottage very boring though, so when Kai, Mads and Becca were about eight or nine years old she had let them lose with the paints. The result was a multicoloured phycadelic cottage. One side Becca had done was covered in mermaids, dolphins and fairies. Another side had obviously been painted by Mads, it was a gothic horror scene. A mix of skulls, werewolves, vampires and ghouls. Thorn was amazed by the standard of art, to look at it you would think teenagers had painted it not eight years old.  
  
Thorn grudgingly had to admit though, it was Kai's art that was the most impressive. It's a red, orange and black picture of a phoenix surrounded by flames. For a nine year old it was outstanding. The final side of the cottage, the front, they had done all together. It looked like they had had a massive paint fight. It was a mixture of all the colours of the rainbow, on top are multicoloured handprints. Nobody lived very near to Lu, so there had been no complaints about the cottage.  
  
Thorn was about to knock on the door when she realised the door was already ajar. She and Mads wandered into the cottage. Thorn hadn't been to Lu's for awhile so what first struck her was how many cats there were. She could immediatly spot a dozen wandering around. Becca was curled up in an armchair stroking one. She greeted her warmly then introduced her to the cat on her lap.  
  
"This is Miu Miu" Becca said cooing over the small cat. Thorn laughed it was a good name. It was pure white with blue eyes, it was curled up purring comfortably. When she reached out to stroke it, it hissed at her. 'Cats really don't like me' Thorn thought to herself as Miu Miu reverted back to its usual affectionate self when Mads stroked it. Becca went back to petting the cat, Thorns attention had been caught by something else anyway. There was a very unwelcome person smirking at her.  
  
"You didn't tell me, he was going to be here" Thorn accused her friend as she pointed at Kai. He was lying across the sofa, four cats were curled on him purring. Thorn didn't quite understand why anything would want to be that close to Kai, although she knew she was being hypocritical as she'd been pretty close to him herself not that long ago.  
  
"Didn't I? It must of slipped my mind" Mads stated innocently as she suddenly became very interested in the back of her hand.  
  
Thorn glared at Kai, trying to make him move off the sofa, suddenly realising she was acting like her immature brother, she made do with sitting across his legs. She sat down heavily on him, hopeing to hurt him he just chuckled at her. She jumped up quickly when she felt something squirm beneath her. A ruffled ginger cat stared at her reproachfully before jumping off the sofa and stalking away. Thorn could of sworn that the cat had given her a dirty look. Thorn commented aloud "cats hate me".  
  
Becca laughed "all animals hate you".  
  
Thorn pouted and then smirked "That explains why your pig of a cousin hates me"  
  
"I've never said i hate you" Kai said casually lying back lazily.  
  
"Actions speak louder than words, Kai" Thorn replied. Kai looked like he was about to retort but then thought better of it. He lay there quietly not complaining when Thorn sat on his legs again. He absent mindedly stroked a cat that was perched on his chest. Thorn watched him intently, studying his serious face wondering what he was thinking. A strand of hair fell into his eyes, Thorn had a sudden urge to brush it away.  
  
She realised suddenly that Mads and Becca were watching her, watching Kai. They both grinned at her in a very infuriating way. They were almost looks of triumph. Thorn tried to break the awkward silence. She seemed to be doing alot of that recently. Mostly to avoid awkwark questions directed to herself.  
  
"So where is Lu?" Thorn asked them.  
  
It was Kai who replied grinning "She's in the kitchen trying to pretend shes making homemade lemonade, even though its obviously shop bought" he said the last bit loudly for Lu's benefit.  
  
"I resent that" Lu called out from the kitchen.  
  
A moment later Lu walked in, she was holding a tray with a jug of lemonade on it and several glasses. She was wearing a rainbow coloured poncho, leggings and clogs. Her long hair was still a deep brown, not a grey hair in sight. It was her eyes that gave away her great age, they were a light blue and full of wisdom. When Thorn was younger she used to believe Lu was a phycic or something, because of the mysterious powerful air about her. When Lu saw Thorn she smiled broadly. She put the tray down and was just about to hug Thorn when she spotted a purple bruise slowly forming on her cheek.  
  
"Oh" Thorn said trying to explain "It's nothing serious, my skins so pale that i bruise really easily". Seeing as she was constantly fighting her brother or falling over Thorn gets a whole lot of bruises.  
  
"Who did it?" Becca asked curiously, she really didn't see anyone being able to hurt Thorn like that.  
  
"Will" Thorn said grumpily, she hoped she'd left a few bruises on him, the little brat.  
  
Kai chuckled "I've always liked him".  
  
"You would" Thorn said sourly before being engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Lu.  
  
Becca looked thoughtful as she helped herself to a glass of lemonade. "I always thought that Will was an odd name for your brother. Will and Thorn. It doesn't quite fit. He should of been called Spike or something".  
  
Mads, Lu and Becca already had a glass of lemonade each. Thorn reached out for the last glass at the exact same time as Kai. They struggled for it, each too stubborn to go and get a glass from the kitchen. She saw Lu wiping a tear out of her eye and whispering confidentially to Mads and Becca "they make the perfect couple". She was so shocked at Lu's comment that she backed off from fighting with Kai. The first time ever that had happened. Thankfully Kai didn't seem to have heard Lu's comment, instead he was saying that the lemonade tasted suspiciously like 7-UP.  
  
In fear that, Lu might make a similar comment again or Mads and Becca might try and stir things up Thorn tried to divert their attention.  
  
"Whats with all the cats" she asked gesturing around her.  
  
Lu tried to explain "I got one cat and then it had kittens. Then they had kittens. Then they had kittens, until it looks like i'm running a cat sanctuary".  
  
"Why don't you sell some or something?" Thorn asked confused.  
  
Mads rolled her eyes "Because she can't tell if the new owners will look after them, so she only gives them to people she trusts."  
  
"Hey! You never offered to give me one" Thorn said offended.  
  
Lu looked awkward "Well............"  
  
Thorn pointed at Kai "You gave him one, your standards can't be that high". Becca and Mads sniggered.  
  
"I'll have you know that i look after Prickles very well. It's not my fault that i got given the brain damaged cat". Thorn threw a dirty look knowing full well he wasn't just referring to Prickles.  
  
Thorn remained in a huff until Mads asked her innocently "How many pets have you had?"  
  
Thorn muttered an inaudible number, and then repeated it louder when they carried on staring at her questioningly. "Five".  
  
"And how many of those are still alive?" Mads asked.  
  
"Some.......maybe........probably.........possibly" Thorn guessed.  
  
"And how many ran away" Mads asked again, trying to supress a grin. She already knew she was just asking for Becca's benefit.  
  
"Some" Thorn said glumly.  
  
Becca looked interested, Kai and Lu were grinning.  
  
"So what happened?" Becca asked.  
  
"Well i started with two mice; Chocolate and Snowy" Thorn explained "Chocolate died of old age" Mads snorted with laughter looking unconvinced. "Thats the truth actually" Thorn said hurt throwing her friend an annoyed look.  
  
Mads didn't argue, instead she asked "What happened to Snowy?".  
  
"Well you see" Thorn said turning to Becca, the only one who didn't already know the story "My mum got me three cats; Snap, Crackle and Pop. One day i let Snowy out of his cage, and without going in to details lets just say Snap was very well fed that day".  
  
Becca and Lu tried to look solemn but they couldn't help but chuckle. Kai and Mads didn't even try and be serious they started laughing straight away holding their sides.  
  
Becca now was very interested to see what had happened to the other three pets. For some reason though Thorn sat down and wouldn't say anything, she looked very embarassed. So Mads decided to tell her.  
  
"Snap only lasted a few days in the Beckford household. Thorn kept sitting on him and Will threw him down the stairs. Twice. Funnily enough, it ran away. Crackle lasted a few weeks longer and Pop, well Pop died in mysterious circumstances". Mads explained.  
  
"I have my suspicions that one of my neighbours killed him." Thorn said confidentially. "It may of been Mr Peeping Tom or Crazy Bird Lady".  
  
Becca laughed "Mr Peeping Tom?"  
  
"Yeah, seriously one day i'm sure i caught him looking into my room with binoculars. Also his eyes are really close together and hes shifty looking. Hes got the whole Norman Bates thing down to a tee"  
  
Kai snorted "Why spy on you? It's not like theres much to see" he said as he stared unabashed at her chest. Thorn tried to slap him but as usual he moved out of her range always one step ahead. Or three or four.  
  
"And Crazy Bird Lady?"  
  
"Yeah theres always birds screeching in her house. Shes a sweet old lady but you know, still crazy."  
  
Lu looked thoughtful "You should introduce me to her, I am Crazy Cat Lady afterall."  
  
Kai smirked "Maybe you poisoned Pop with your cooking". Thorn flushed, her culinary skills weren't exactly up to scratch, although thankfully she had been able to give up Food Tech more than a year ago.  
  
Thorn sniffed "Actually my skills in the kitchen have improved" she said although she was lying threw her teeth. In her house, the kitchen is off limits. Not even to make Poptarts.  
  
Kai sniggered "Yeah right, i remember a time when you actually burnt pasta".  
  
Mads sniggered "I didn't know you could burn pasta".  
  
Kai chuckled "Prickly can. Our Food Tech teacher looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown everytime Thorn was in the kitchens."  
  
Thorn glared at him "I bet you believe all that sexist crap, that a wife should be all domesticated and the homemaker"  
  
Kai laughed "Not at all. My future wife doesn't need any kitchen skills. Just bedroom ones" wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
Thorn gave him a sickened look. "Like anyone would marry you".  
  
Becca rolled her eyes "Chill Thorn, Kai was just joking, your so easily rattled.". There were alot of reasons why Kai could never be sexist. He had grown up with four females in his family, none of which could at all cook. Although Lu likes to pretend she can. Roxie's, Kai's mum, business is even bigger, wealthier and powerful than his fathers and thats saying something. Roxie like Lu was not one to stay home and do the housework. Also if Kai expressed any views like that he had alot of female relations who would beat the crap out of him. Of course Thorn would gladly join in as well.  
  
Kai managed to go a more than two hours without teasing Thorn. They all sat companiably watching Pirates of the Carribean. Mostly for Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, well not in Kai's case. Kai even sat up and let her have more space. As the credits rolled he nudged her.  
  
"Got any plans tommorow?" he asked her, looking very interested. Thorn couldn't answer for a few minutes, it had almost sounded like Kai was asking her out. He was still gazing at her intently as she tried to talk, at the moments all she was managing was syllables.  
  
"No" she finally managed to choke out, with no idea why she was suddenly becoming so shy. This was only Kai afterall, the boy who used to put worms down her top when they were six.  
  
Kai looked surprised "Oh, i thought you had Sunday school". Thorn was confused at first but she blushed deeply when she figured out his meaning.  
  
Last week, on Monday, Thorn actually got to school early. She had been really proud of herself as it had been the first time she had ever got to school on time, let alone early. She had sat in her form room for ages wondering why there was no one at all coming in. Until a caretaker had informed her that it was actually a Sunday. Of course her crappy luck meant that on Monday she was even more late than usual. Her awful luck meant that she had to bump into the caretaker from Sunday. He recognised her of course, and who had to be walking behind her and happened to overhear. Kai, of course. He had told absolutely everyone and spent every oppurtunity laughing at her about it.  
  
She glared at him, but he just laughed mockingly at her. Why did he get to her so much?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thorn decided she would never again get into a vehicle driven by a Hiwitari, because frankly their insane. She had refused point blank to get on the motorbike with Mads but she hadn't exactly been over the moon about being driven by Kai. Kai drove his BMW with Becca and Thorn as passengers. Becca hadn't been overly enthusiastic either but at least she had a bit more experience with her family's crazy driving. Mads took her motorbike with Lu on the back. Lu found the ride to the mall loads of fun, she spent the whole time yelling and laughing. It turns out when Hiwitaris drive on their own they go way fast, but if you put them together it's just plain scary. When you get two people driving like Mads and Kai, who are adrenalin junkies, will do anything for a dare, seem to have no fears and who are both fiercly competitive, it always ends in a race.  
  
The race had confused Thorn so much for a few minutes she had no idea where she was. Mads had to practically drag her into the mall because she was so disorientated. When they got inside. Lu left them saying she had a whole load of cat food and kitty litter to buy.  
  
Becca turned to Thorn "Isn't your birthday soon? On Halloween?". Thorn just nodded still trying to recover from the car journey, if she opened her mouth she was pretty sure it wouldn't be words that came out. "We should have a party or something" Becca said excited. In a few seconds she was already planning decorations. When Kai, Mads and Thorn didn't look exactly enthusiastic at the prospect, Becca decided to enlist Mariah's help. She ran off, knowing that Mariah would be up in the food court at her Saturday job, waitressing.  
  
At the mention of Saturday jobs, Thorns face darkened. When they had turned 16, both Mariah and Thorn had wanted to get Saturday jobs to get extra cash. Well Thorn gave up after being fired from her fourth job. For once it hadn't been her fault, Tala and Kai managed to get her sacked from each job. Her first job, was in a shoe shop. Kai and Tala came in and kept dropping things on the floor, very discretely so only she noticed. She ended up following them around the shop picking things up. Until the point where she ended up shouting at them, not realising the Manager was witnessing her staging an 'unprovoked attack' on two of his customers.  
  
Her next job was as a waitress, this was a very absurd choice because Thorn isn't exactly the greatest at balancing things. Kai and Tala came in and tripped her up so that she dropped all her plates and spilt hot soup over her supervisor. Funnily enough, her boss didn't think she was suitable for a waitressing job. She next managed to get work in a trendy clothes shop. She thought it was a perfect place to escape the gruesome twosome as it only sold womens clothing, but as she should of figured out Kai and Tala will go to any lengths. One day only Tala came in as Kai watched from outside. Tala proceeded to try on all the latest skirts and dresses. Thorn would of found it funny, Tala dressing up in womens clothes if she wasn't so pissed at him. Thorn tried to chuck him out but he continued to play dress up. Her manager came over to see what all the noise was about. Thorn was about to explain when Tala told him tearfully that his employee (Thorn) was discriminating against him just because hes a transvestite. It was a performance worthy of an oscar.  
  
The final job she got was another waitressing one. Tala and Kai turned up saying that they had decided to call a truce all they wanted was some food. Thorn should of known better than to trust them, but she gave them the benefit of the doubt. Kai ordered soup and Tala ordered a burger and they both ordered coffee. When Thorn served it, Kai complained the soup was cold and it had a hair in it. Tala moaned (loudly) that he was a vegetarian and had ordered a bean burger not a beef burger. When she returned with their new dishes, Kai poured his coffee down himself and accused her of doing it. The manager was alerted by Kai screaming "IT BURNS IT BURNS" while Tala attacked him with napkins 'accidentally' knocking over all the plates around him. Thorn ended up getting fired again but adding salt to the wound, Tala and Kai were given a free meal due to her poor service.  
  
As if, Kai guessed what she was thinking about, he started laughing. She glared at him, it may of been amusing for him but she was still embarassed. That was four places in the mall she couldn't go in to without turning tomato red. Mads pulled Kai and Thorn along "Come on i'm dying of starvation". She led them to a restaurant on the second floor, to a table that overlooks the fountain on the first floor. Thorn was starving, her pig of a brother had eaten everything in the house, so she had missed breakfast.  
  
Even though she knew she should eat something more sensible, Thorn ended up choosing a massive triple chocolate sundae with the works. Chocolate sauce, nuts, chocolate flakes and smarties. Mads and Kai both got burgers and fries. Kai looked amused as he watched her carry the massive sundae back to the table. "What? I'm hungry" Thorn defended herself between huge mouthfulls of chocolate icecream.  
  
Mads quirked an eyebrow "Are you sure you've got enough there" she stated sarcastically. "That could feed a small country".  
  
Kai laughed "Becca will freak when she hears you ate that without her, shes a chocoholic". Thorn was about to reply when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She spotted Tala hanging out around the fountain, on the floor below them. He wasn't alone.  
  
"Who's that next to Tala" she asked Kai curiously, pointing to the girl Tala had his arm around. Kai and Mads both looked down at the figure she had pointed at. Mads looked intently at her then turned to Kai questioningly.  
  
Kai shrugged and spoke casually "His girlfriend".  
  
Mads snorted "Tala doesn't have girlfriends he has fuck friends"  
  
Kai's eyes flashed and he looked defensive for his friend "Well now he does, in fact they've been dating for three weeks". Mads looked like Thorn felt, shocked.  
  
Thorn studied the girl again, she must be pretty special if she's been with Tala for three weeks. In Tala land, a three week relationship is equivalent to three years. Tala's girlfriend was very pretty, but she didn't dare say it outloud, Mads wasn't looking very pleased at the news. That would be the understatement of the century, Mads face looked stoney and cold.  
  
"What's her name?" Thorn asked. The girl had long red hair darker than Tala's, it had black streaks through it. She didn't look like his usual bimbo type, she looked like she had a lot of attitude.  
  
"June" Kai said, he seemed to be watching Mads reaction.  
  
Mads just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Let me guess, Was she born in June?".  
  
Kai didn't reply annoyed as Thorn would of expected, instead he watched his cousin closely. He frowned as if there was something on her face "What's that? Oh it's just you turning green" Kai said with a smirk "Jealous are we?".  
  
"More like nausea" Mads spat venomously.  
  
They glared at each other for a moment while. Thorn sat there awkwardly, wishing she had another sundae to keep her busy. Mads spoke first "Well she doesn't look like his normal type. she actually looks like she may have half a brain".  
  
Kai's face was blank "Well then aren't you just slagging off yourself?" he asked her "I mean you were his type, well until........". Thorn looked up at this comment, so that meant Kai did know what happened between Tala and Mads. By what he was saying, she could figure out that Mads must of done something cruel to Tala. Well crueler than usual.  
  
Kai got up and without any explanation left, not even saying goodbye. Looking livid Mads got up without a word and walked off into the other direction. Thorn shouted after her "Thats fine just leave me on my own with no way to get home".  
  
"Thats just fine" Thorn said quietly to herself. She sighed and decided to drown her sorrows in another sundae. 'Chocolate cures everything' Thorn thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I updated earlier then i thought i would. Much like Thorn, revision really doesn't work for me, so i thought i'd do this instead. This chapter was just to introduce Lu and June.  
  
The next chapter is going to be the best ever!. It's set two weeks on at the Halloween party for Thorn. All the characters will be there in costume even Whoreleen. I'm gonna try and get it done by Saturday or Sunday. It's going to be very very long.  
  
Mads, Kai and Thorn are fun when their drunk! Hee Hee 


	6. Slutty Brookes

"Thorn, how was the Wyoming Stock Growers association useful to the cattlemen?" Miss Clancy asked.  
  
Thorn looked up at the sound of her name "What?...huh?" she said confused. All she had heard was "Thorn how was the blah blah blahs blah useful to the blah". She had seriously tried to concentrate but that never really worked out for her. Ever. So instead she had been writing notes to Mariah who was sat at a different desk with Ray.  
  
Miss Clancy is really strict but the thing she hates in her lessons above everything else is when pupils aren't paying attention. Thorn suddenly realised Mr Hills was staring at the scraps of paper in front of her, covered with her untidy scribble and Mariahs looping handwriting. She frantically collected them up. She would rather run through the school naked then let Miss Clancy read those notes aloud, which she had a sneaking suspicion she would of done. They had been writing to each other about the Mads/Tala/June situation.  
  
Miss Clancy shook her head at Thorn visibly exasperated, however she didn't bother to try and punish her for it, it never made any difference before. If you set Thorn a detention she would either forget she had one or forget where it was being held. If you made her write lines she'd finish quickly, and the teacher would be left with barely legible scrawl. Thats why most teachers dont try and discipline her unless she has pushed them too far. Like her first week back at school when she got about three detentions.  
  
Annoyed and obviously wanting to punish someone Miss Clancy whirled on Mads and Kai. They had been having a private conversation, neither of them had their work books open. Miss Clancy said in her sternest voice "You two have been talking all through my lesson, so neither of you will have any idea of what i just asked Thorn, will you?"  
  
"The cattlemen set up the influential Wyoming Stock Growers association, through this they could control the financial policy of the territory and have laws passed that would serve their own interests" Mads said simply and quickly, then yawned looking bored.  
  
"What she said" Kai said pointing at Mads.  
  
Miss Clancy sighed "Well, Mads and Kai you two may be able to learn while having your own conversation but there are others who can't". She needn't of bothered, Kai and Mads were already deep in conversation again.  
  
Thorn sighed she had thought this term they had been studying the Second World War. What the hell had she been doing in this lesson for the last few weeks.  
  
Thorn sank back into her stupor. She decided to just do what she does best; daydream.  
  
Twenty minutes later;  
  
Thorn was suddenly aware of the people around her scribbling down notes. For the past few minutes she had been thinking about lunch in great detail. She was particularly hungry today because she had no breakfast. Will, her pig of a brother, finished the milk and just about every other edible thing in her house.  
  
Miss Clancy caught the classes attention again "I have an essay project for you class, that you will work in pairs on. I will be assigning you your partners" she said before a chorus of groans. Some moaned about having their groups chosen for them others about wanting to work alone.  
  
"If you remember last time you chose your own pairs not much work was done. Tala and Kai your four week project was exactly four sentences long." Kai and Tala smirked at the memory "Thorn, your last individual project you obviously put a lot of effort in, it's just a shame that we weren't studying the Romans at the time" Miss Clancy said to a rapidly pinkening Thorn.  
  
Having silenced her classes protests Miss Clancy began to go through the partners.  
  
"Thorn Beckford and" Miss Clancy scanned her list while Thorn sat with increasing dread. "Kai Hiwitari" Thorns worst fears were confirmed, she could see Kai turning round to smirk at her.  
  
"Madelaine Hiwitari and" Miss Clancy once again checked her list "Tala Valkov". Mads looked as happy about her partner as Thorn felt about hers.  
  
Mads looked completely mortified whereas Tala looked totally unemotional. Thorn could see Kai whisper something in Mads ear, it obviously had a soothing effect because she visibly calmed down. Kai and Mads had made up after their bust up in the mall. They seemed to have agreed to disagree about June and Tala. Thorn frowned or was it disagreed to agree.  
  
Miss Clancy seemed to have suceeded in pairing everyone with people they didn't want to work with. Mariah actually screamed "Why me" when she was paired with Tyson. Then she didn't look at all pleased when Ray was paired with one of Whoreleens flirty friends.  
  
Thorn sighed, she'd rather be paired with anyone than Kai. Even Tyson.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I hate Miss Clancy, shes almost making me wish i chose geography" Thorn groaned depressed. Last year all the students in her year had been able to give up either history or geography. Some people like Mads and Kai decided to keep geography and history but give up a subject like music.  
  
Mariah laughed so hard she almost fell off Ray's lap. It was breaktime and they were all sat in their usual spot. "Thorn you hated geography, and you were awful at it" Mariah said grinning.  
  
Thorn frowned "I wasn't that bad".  
  
It was Ray who laughed now "Do you remember all the geography trips we went on?".  
  
"Like the one where Thorn lost her footing and rolled down a hill" Mads said smirking.  
  
"Or how about the time we went orienteering, and Thorn got lost for an hour". Thorn spun around to find Kai standing behind her.  
  
"I'll have you know that my compass was broken" she said coldly to Kai "and i only fell down the hill because someone jumped out from behind a tree at me" she said pointedly to him.  
  
"Yeah sure" Kai said sarcastically.  
  
"Wheres Tala?" Thorn asked "Its unusual to see you without your boyfriend".  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and then gasped "That explains why i've always been attracted to you".  
  
"Are you trying to say i'm a boy?" Thorn asked heatedly.  
  
"No" Kai began "I'm not trying. You are a boy"  
  
"I am not a boy" Thorn said slowly through gritted teeth. Kai just smirked at her before turning to talk to Ray and Mariah. Thorn stood there fuming, glaring at Kai's back.  
  
After several minutes, Thorn was still glaring at Kai. He was still stood there talking to her friends. She was starting to feel very left out of their conversation. She wandered off alone she didn't think anyone had even noticed her leaving. She walked around a corner of the school away from her friends and sat on the steps leading to the scince block.  
  
"What do you want?" Thorn snarled.  
  
Kai smiled unfazed "It was you i came to talk to in the first place".  
  
Thorn scowled "To tell me i'm a boy?".  
  
Kai sighed and sat down next to her "I'm sorry, OK? You are a girl".  
  
Thorn was slightly stunned that was the first time Kai had ever apologised to her. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him.  
  
"Two things", he began "First of all, we have to decide when we're going to work on the essay"  
  
Thorn was blank, "Essay?"  
  
Kai laughed "The one we were set just this morning".  
  
Thorn continued staring blankly at him. "Oh yeah i remember now" Thorn said nodding.  
  
"You can't remember the essay can you?" Kai said sounding serious although Thorn was sure he was smiling.  
  
Thorn didn't answer. " 'The Johnson County War is an example of a problem with..." Kai broke off when Thorn frowned at him confused. "Well it doesn't matter, we should just decide when we should work on it".  
  
Thorn shrugged "What about today?"  
  
"Sure, after school my place?"  
  
"Okay" Thorn replied.  
  
"Okay" Kai said softly. They sat like that in companiable silence for the rest of break, both wanted to say something to the other but not knowing how to put it into words.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So where did you and Kai sneak off to" Mariah whispered to Thorn, grinning insanely.  
  
Thorn rolled her eyes "We were just talking about the History homework" She whispered back. They were supposed to be doing PE but neither had felt like doing it. Mariah had pretended that she had forgotten her kit. Thorn used her acting skills to pretend she pulled a muscle in her leg. It fooled just about everyone except Kai, Thorn could tell that he wasn't fooled by the knowing smirk.  
  
"Yeah right" Mariah whispered disbelievingly.  
  
"Do you know what, i think i'm going to tell Miss that my leg has miraculously healed. I would much rather be doing PE than be grilled by you". Thorn said quickly looking like she was about to leave. She didn't really want to do PE without Mariah, there was no one else in her group she would want to talk to. Mads and Becca have PE on a Tuesday in the all girls group. Max, Tyson, Ray have PE on Wednesday in the all boys group. Thorn and Mariah have PE in the mixed group with Tala and Kai. Thorn had no idea why they split the year group up in three for PE.  
  
"Okay, okay sorry" Mariah said quickly "Anyway you dont like what their doing in PE right now". Thorn was pissed off at her friend, but she had to admit she was right. Everyone seemed to be either climbing the ropes or playing badminton. Thorn is very good at PE but only at things like running, hurdles, basketball. She has a complete lack of upper body strength, so she can't climb ropes or throw javelins well. Although weirdly shes excellent at discus probably due to her long arms and good technique. She also hasn't got very good hand eye coordination. Everytime she plays baseball she misses the ball and ends up hitting some innocent bystander.  
  
Mariah noticing Thorn looked pissed off, for once, wisely decided to change the subject. "What lesson does Mads have right now?" she asked.  
  
"I think she has art with Becca" Thorn answered. "Why do you ask?".  
  
Mariah shrugged then brightened up "Hey what about going to the mall after school, it is Friday after all".  
  
"Erm i cant" Thorn said awkwardly praying that Mariah wouldn't ask her why.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Me and Kai are starting the history homework today" Thorn said before instantly regretting it. 'Why didn't i just lie', Thorn thought to herself glumly as soon as she saw Mariahs gloating expression.  
  
"See!" she screamed loudly everyone turning around to look at her "You cant tell me theres nothing going on between you and....". Thorn jumped forward and covered her friends mouth before she could utter the name. Thorn was aware of every single person in the room watching them, including Kai and Tala.  
  
After a moment Thorn removed her hand, glaring furiously at her friend. "What?" whispered Mariah obviously confused at her friends anger.  
  
"Just shut up" Thorn whispered annoyed.  
  
"Look, i'm just saying that you seem a bit eager to do work. Which is a very new thing for you. Never in all the time i've known you have you started homework on the night you've got it and neither for that matter has Kai. For people who try to make out that they dont like each other you and Kai dont seem to mind spending time with each other." Mariah paused to take a breath.  
  
"Maybe i've just decided to make more of an effort with my studies" Thorn said before Mariah could start up again.  
  
Mariah ignored the comment "Its blatantly obvious that you two are attracted to each other".  
  
"Whatever" Thorn muttered she really couldn't be bothered to argue. What Mariah was saying was just ridiculous. "Just because every other girl in this school drools over Kai doesn't mean i have to as well.".  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes "Every other girl has eyes".  
  
Thorn sighed "Fine hes not repulsive but his personality is". She glanced over at Kai, who was leant against a wall at the far end of the room, talking to Tala. As if sensing her gaze on him he turned round and gazed straight at her, a smirk on his lips.  
  
Mariah had obviously noticed the eye contact because she was grinning from ear to ear when Thorn turned to her. "Okay i wont say anything more" Mariah said with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thorn wandered out of the gym slowly, taking her time. Mariah had already rushed off to the changing rooms as soon as the bell went, she had to see one of her teachers about something. As she walked out someone barged roughly past her throwing her into the wall hard. It was Kathy Brookes, since forever Kathy had held some sort of grudge against her. Thorn hated her even more than Kai. Kathy had only been allowed back into school today, she had been suspended for a month for attacking some first year.  
  
Kathy made Whoreleen look like a brain surgeon. She was surly looking with long dark purple hair and a face like a pug, Thorn would say. She also has loads of piercings, some you cant see with her clothes on. Although Thorn didn't doubt that many people had seen them. Kathy was after all rumoured to be the school bike. She would sleep with anyone anywhere. Even in broom closets at school, or so it was rumoured.  
  
Thorn was about to go give Slutty Brookes a piece of her mind, she wouln't be intimidated by that ho, when someone grabbed her arm and began to lead her away from the changing rooms without a word. Kai.  
  
"Kai would" Thorn began but stopped at the look he gave her.  
  
Thorn suddenly realised why he wanted her to be quiet, they were following someone, all she saw was a flash of red. As they rounded a corner, Thorn saw Tala, carrying assorted equipment, open a door and go in. The PE equipment cupboard. In a flash, Kai had rushed forward and locked the door.  
  
"Why have you locked Tala in a cupboard" Thorn asked confused.  
  
"Not just Tal" Kai said smirking.  
  
A moment later there was a lot of pounding on the door. She could hear two voices in there bickering. Two familiar voices.  
  
"Is Mads in there too?" Thorn asked Kai, grinning.  
  
Her question was answered by Mads familiar voice screaming "KAI".  
  
Thorn was still sligthly confused "So why did i have to be here?".  
  
"Because i don't want to be the only one blamed" Kai answered smirking.  
  
At that moment Tala could be clearly heard "Thorn is that you?".  
  
Mads was slightly more dramatic "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO RIP YOU BOTH LIMB TO LIMB."  
  
"I think we should go" Thorn whispered, slightly scared, to Kai.  
  
He nodded and turned to leave but Thorn grabbed him and pulled him back. "Wait, how long are they going to be in there for?".  
  
Kai shrugged "The next PE lesson is after lunch".  
  
"They'll be hungry" Thorn, she gave him the puppy dog eyes until he gave in.  
  
"Fine" he said smirking, before slotting a packet of chewing gum under the door.  
  
"Good enough?"  
  
"Sure" Thorn answered grinning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Christina Aguleara, i didn't know you were a fan, Kai" Thorn said grinning. She had been looking through the CDs in his car. It was the end of day and Kai was driving her to the mansion to start their history work.  
  
Kai scowled at her "It's Becca's. Like i would listen to that wailing out of choice"  
  
"Wailing? Kai its called singing"  
  
"She drags out every note as if to prove she can sing. One time i swear a song finished and she'd only sung one word the whole time"  
  
Thorn shrugged "I'm not really a fan either".  
  
Kai shuddered "Dorleen likes the same music as Becks, they used to play it constantly. It really grates after a while".  
  
Thorn sat silent for a minute, she wanted to ask him something but she didn't know how to put it. "Have you spoken to Whoreleen since you split up".  
  
Kai shook his head, then smirked. "We didn't do that much talking when we were actually dating."  
  
"Why did you even date her for so long?" Thorn asked confused. Mads had always said that Kai could do better and Thorn had to agree that it was true.  
  
Kai glanced at her quickly and then shrugged. Thorn felt embarrassed about prying it wasn't her place to ask. Wanting to break the silence Thorn said the first thing that popped in to her head. "You just need to find the right girl".  
  
Kai smiled secretively "Maybe i already have".  
  
"Who?" Thorn asked. She hadn't been expecting that answer, she knew he wasn't dating anyone right now. Mads and Becca hadn't said anything neither had Tala. Kai didn't answer. "Do i know her?" Thorn asked thinking hard about who it could be.  
  
Kai laughed "Very well".  
  
Thorn sat concentrating thinking through all the possibilities. "It's not Mariah is it because".  
  
Kai laughed and cut her off "No its not Mariah. Believe me you will never guess who it is". Well whoever it was Kai must like them a whole lot Thorn thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You ate the whole tub of pringles by yourself in five minutes" Kai asked in disbelief, as he picked up the empty tube.  
  
"Erm no" Thorn said sheepishly. Kai chuckled and sat down next to her on the couch. "It was Prickles" Thorn protested pointing to the cat curled up on her lap. As if realising she was being accused by her chair Prickles got up and wandered onto Kais lap.  
  
Kai grinned "Prickles may be a lot like you but the one thing that she doesn't have is your huge appetite". Prickles hearing Kai defend her, purred loudly and nuzzled his hand.  
  
Thorn glanced at her watch and gasped "Crap its nine o clock i should be getting home".  
  
Kai laughed and rolled his eyes "First of all your watch is broken, its actually only six o clock. Secondly you still read it wrong, i don't know where you got nine from. Both of the hands are pointed to twelve".  
  
"Oh right" Thorn said embarrassed. She had been in his home for two hours and they hadn't even begun work on the essay. They had spent the whole time talking. Kai reached out to get his drink, as he did so his arm brushed along Thorns arm. Thorn winced and hissed slightly recoiling.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kai asked sounding worried.  
  
"Its nothing" Thorn breathed. She took her jumper off to inspect her arm, there was a long purple bruise down the side of her left arm. Kai gently took her arm to look closely at the bruising. Thorn was surprised at his gentleness frankly she had expected him wanting to make her other arm match.  
  
"I didn't do this did i?" Kai asked. Thorn looked up at him seeing an almost earnest look on his face. He must of thought he had done it when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"No no no" Thorn said quickly "It was Kathy Brookes, she barged past me after PE".  
  
Thorn was surprised to see Kai looking angry at this. "It was nothing Kai really, you know me i bruise like peach".  
  
Kai shuddered "I hate Kathy. Shes such a coward. She wouldn't dare do anything to you if Mads was around".  
  
Thorn raised an eyebrow "You hate Kathy? Well at least she has some benefits".  
  
"What that shes easy?" Kai asked looking revolted. At Thorns unbelieving stare he said defensively "I'm actually one of the few guys in our year" and then corrected himself "school, that hasn't experienced some of her broom closet service".  
  
Thorn was way shocked she pretty much expected Kai to be top of the list. "What about Tala?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, a few times. Most go to her when they've got an itch they can't scratch. Shes very obliging apparantly".  
  
"Why not you?"  
  
"Believe me, shes always trying it on with me but shes just too much of a ho. Even for me" he said grinning.  
  
Thorn grinned as well, it was nice to know there was some one who disliked Kathy even more than herself. Thorn suddenly felt underdressed. She had only been wearing a low cut stappy top underneath her jumper. She picked up her jumper and managed to ease it on to one half of her, it hurt too much to put her bruised arm through the sleeve. She felt stupid, half wearing her jumper with her hair in a complete mess. She continued to try and sleeve her arm. Prickles was awoken by a loud curse from Thorn, she jumped off Kai and wandered to the other side of the room settling down next to Sab and Raph.  
  
Kai sat watching her struggle in amusement. "Little help" Thorn said in a muffled voice, she had somehow managed to get her head caught in a sleeve. Kai chuckled and gently managed to get the jumper back off her.  
  
"Why are you trying to put it on anyway" Kai asked her about the jumper.  
  
"I'm a little cold" Thorn commented.  
  
"Oh right" Kai said smirking suddenly noticing her top.  
  
Thorn stiffened slightly "Kai are you looking down my top?".  
  
Kai was unashamed to say the least "Yeah", he commented casually smirking "Turns out your definitly not a boy".  
  
Thorn felt herself blush, 'damn pale skin' she thought to herself annoyed. "Well quit it" Thorn snapped.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes but he did turn away. Oddly instead of moving away from him Thorn moved closer. Kai turned around to stare down at her, their eyes locked. Thorn gasped she had suddenly felt as if an electric current had passed between them. He was gazing straight at her intently a lock of hair flopping in his eyes.  
  
As if in a dream, Thorn reached out and brushed the strand out of his eyes. She left her hand resting on the back of his neck. Breathing quickly Thorn moved slightly so she was sitting right on his lap. She could see the surprise in his eyes, and smirked slightly.  
  
Thorn was suddenly aware of hearing the familiar sound of footsteps from outside the room. She was in such a hurry to get off Kai that she ended up falling off the side of the sofa.  
  
"Hey Kai have you.." Becca started as she opened the door leading to his bedroom. She stopped at when she saw Thorn in a crumpled heap on the floor. Thorn got up swaying slightly looking dizzy. She started to fall slightly but Kai expertly caught her.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt" Becca said with a twinkle in her eye. Thorn who looked very flushed jumped away from Kai quickly.  
  
"You weren't interrupting anything" Thorn said quickly.  
  
Becca was about to say something to Kai when she noticed what Thorn was wearing. "Whoah Thorn, your wonders without the bra" Becca said giggling. Thorn felt herself redden again knowing Kai was smirking behind her.  
  
'Okay i really need to get a shirt or something' Thorn thought to herself.  
  
"So what did you want Becks?" Kai asked his cousin.  
  
"Oh nothing, i was just wondering if you've seen Mads. I dont think shes come home yet" Becca said simply.  
  
Kai and Thorn exchanged worried glances. "Erm Becca" Thorn asked "Was there a PE class this afternoon?".  
  
Becca thought hard "After your lesson?". Thorn nodded. "Yeah i think so" Becca answered. Thorn was relieved, for a moment there she had been worried that Tala and Mads were still locked in the PE equipment room.  
  
Thorn looked around her, Kai had dissapeared. A few moments later he reappeared "Tala hasn't been home" he said.  
  
Thorn shook her head "Its okay, Becca said there was PE this afternoon, they must of been let out".  
  
"Erm okay i have no idea what the hell your talking about" Becca said confused, she was about to leave when she suddenly realised something "Oh wait the first years went on a school trip today".  
  
It was Thorn who looked confused now "Huh?"  
  
"So they didn't have PE this afternoon" Becca said casually before walking out of the room.  
  
"Oops" Thorn mumbeled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM" Mads screamed banging on the door with her fists.  
  
Tala didn't reply he was sat on a box of bean balls. He hadn't spoken to Mads for the entire time they had been in here. Which had been for five hours according to his watch. Mads hadn't noticed as she had spent the whole time screaming and hitting the door.  
  
Tala sighed "Its not going to work, its past six o clock, the school will be empty".  
  
Mads looked shocked as if it had only just hit her "but its Friday that means..".  
  
"We'll be here for the whole weekend" Tala finished the sentence for her.  
  
Mads gave up on the screaming she was getting a sore throat as it was. "I'm so hungry" she moaned. Tala stretched out his hand and offered her a stick of gum. Mads glowered at him "I dont really think thats going to satisfy".  
  
"Well its all we've got" Tala said calmly.  
  
"I really dont think a packet of gum will last the whole weekend" Mads said furiously.  
  
"We'll just have to ration it" Tala suggested.  
  
"Ration it?" Mads nearly screamed "What? A nibble of chewing gum every five hours. I feel sorry for the next person who opens this cupboard because there going to see two corpses".  
  
"At least we have drinks" Tala said trying to look on the bright side which frankly was pretty dull. Tala and Mads had thankfully both had drinks in their bags, but no food.  
  
Mads didn't answer she just glared at the wall. "Well Kai or Thorn might realise whats happened and find us".  
  
Mads snorted disbelievingly. "Thorn probably forgot we were in here five minutes after walking away, and Kai. Well if you hadn't realised my cousin is kind of evil".  
  
Mads had figured out what was happening too late, Kai had already locked the door. She had been sat in art, when Becca had got a text from Kai saying that he needed to see Mads. At the same time Kai had volunteered Tala to put away the last of the equipment. That was how they had both ended up in the equipment store at the same time. Then Kai must of used his own key to lock the door. In their first year at Hellingfield Kai had managed to steal some sort of master key for the school that could lock any door on the inside. He had said it came in handed when he needed 'privacy'. Now for some weird reason he had decided to give Tala and Mads some privacy.  
  
Mads was wondering aloud what the point was of locking the pair of them in a cupboard. Tala sighed "Isn't it obvious, he wants us to sort things out. I'm Kai's best friend and your his cousin, hes stuck in the middle of us".  
  
"Your the one thats made this awkward. Why couldn't we just go back to how it was? Your the one whos been ignoring me" Mads accused.  
  
"It can't go back to how it was can it? because that would mean i'd still have some hope that something might happen between us but you straightened that one out. I mean nothing to you." Tala said not looking at her.  
  
"Yeah and it took you such a long time to get over me didn't it?. What was it a week?" Mads scoffed "Yeah, i know about June".  
  
"I only started to date her to forget about you"  
  
"Well it looks like you suceeded pretty easily" Mads said bitterly.  
  
"Just because i'm with June doesn't mean i'm not still in..." Tala broke off and looked away.  
  
"What were you going to say" Mads asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter does it? because i mean nothing to you" Tala said coldly.  
  
Mads didn't reply she just sat down on an upturned crate facing away from him. They both sat down metres apart glowering at the wall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
"Your standing on my toes" Kai muttered through the darkness. They were stood outside the gates of their school. Even though it was only around half six it was already extremely dark.  
  
"Oops sorry" Thorn whispered moving away from him.  
  
"Were going to have to climb over" Kai told her.  
  
"What? I cant do that. As you already know, i don't have any upper body strength" Thorn yelped.  
  
"Then what are you doing here, did you think the gates would just be wide open or something" Kai snapped.  
  
Thorn pulled her black balaclava down. She had changed into black clothing for stealth, she really didn't want to be caught breaking into her own school. She was wearing Becca's black pants and one of Kai's shirts. It was the only thing she could put on without her arm hurting.  
  
"Give me a boost then" Thorn said grinning.  
  
Kais stood in front of her, using her ample gymnastic skills she clambered up his back and stood on his shoulders. She made sure that as she went she did it as clumbsily and roughly as she could. She actually heard him growl as she stood on his shoulder.  
  
"Take your time" Kai muttered darkly as she continued to stand on his shoulders.  
  
"Dont worry i will". A few seconds later and the weight on Kai's shoulders had disappeared. He clearly heard a thud and could faintly see a bundle on the floor which he assumed was Thorn.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai whispered.  
  
"Yeah, i just think i've broken my legs" Thorn muttered. Kai chuckled and in a moment he was standing next to her.  
  
"How come you landed on your feet" Thorn said darkly as she got to her feet slowly.  
  
"Well i jumped down, you fell" he answered.  
  
As they walked along to the main doors to the school, Thorn looked around her worried. "Don't they have CTCV cameras here" she whispered to Kai urgently.  
  
"It's CCTV cameras moron" he whispered back.  
  
Thorn frowned and hit him. However in the darkness Thorn missed completly and hit the wall, hard. Thorn whimpered, sure that her hand was grazed.  
  
Kai didn't seem to have noticed. "There aren't any security cameras" he said firmly.  
  
They reached the main doors. "Can't you use your magic key or something" Thorn asked as they studied the lock.  
  
Thorn could practically hear Kai rolling his eyes. "It's a master key. It only works for the doors inside".  
  
"Well then how are we going to get in?" Thorn moaned.  
  
Kai thought for a moment "Theres a window with a broken lock, on the other side of the school".  
  
Thorn followed him to where the window should be. Thorn looked around her "Kai i can't see any broken windows".  
  
Kai smirked and pointed up. "Kai thats a third floor window" Thorn moaned she had no idea how they were going to get up there.  
  
Kai decided to show her first. He easily climbed up a drainpipe at the side of the building and then shimmied along a ledge, making it look simple. Thorn sighed this was not good.  
  
"About time" Kai smirked as Thorn fell through the window. He was sat on a desk waiting for her.  
  
"I'm scared of heights" Thorn said glaring at him "as you well know".  
  
Kai grinned "As i was sitting here, i suddenly realised theres a window thats never locked, on the ground floor. Oh well".  
  
Thorn growled "So you let me risk my life when we could of got in easily".  
  
"Pretty much" Kai said smiling as he unlocked the classroom door. Thorn glowered at Kai's back as she followed him through the building.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"They're going to kill us you know?" Thorn said quietly as they stared silently at the door in front of them. Kai didn't answer he was also staring at the door immobile.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being killed by them if you had allowed me to vandalise Kathy's locker" Thorn sulked.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes "We'll do that on the way back".  
  
"There is no way back Kai, when we open that door their going to beat us to death with baseball bats. They have a whole arsenal of sporty weapons in there" Thorn commented fearfully.  
  
"It's very quiet in there" Kai whispered to her.  
  
"Hopefull they've killed each other" Thorn muttered.  
  
"Okay i'll unlock the door and then we run" Kai said.  
  
Thorn shook her head "New plan, i run then you unlock the door".  
  
Kai glared at her and pulled her along with him. They were right next to the door now. Kai was about to put his ear to the door when Thorn pulled him away. "Do you remember that scene in scream where the guy puts his ear next to the wall?...  
  
Kai slowly turned the key in the lock and then backed away quickly. A furious looking Mads burst out wielding a hockey stick followed by a grim faced Tala.  
  
Kai and Thorn glanced at each other momentarily before simultaneously making a run for it. Thorn sprinted along slightly behind Kai. The fact that she had felt a hockey stick hit her leg, made her assume Mads was right behind her.  
  
Thorn would of sighed if she had enough breath. In a week it would be her birthday. She didn't feel particularly mature being chased through her empty school by her hockey wielding maniac of a best friend, while she was dressed as a ninja. And she didn't even get a chance to spray paint Kathy Brooke's locker.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My computer wouldn't let me go online for a while so i couldn't update. I was originally going to post the halloween party chapter first but i had a sudden plot change so i had to do this chapter first. I have exams so i probably wont post the next chapter for several weeks.  
  
In the next chapter Mads and Tala make some sort of drunken progress, whereas Thorn and Kai's progress is completely destroyed. Kai does stupid things when hes drunk.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	7. Grave Dave

Halloween part one; Grave Dave  
  
Thorn was awoken from her daze by the repeated ring of the doorbell. She got up slowly slightly apprehensive about answering the door. The last time she had opened the door, a few hours ago, she had been met by a group of trick or treaters. They had proceeded in throwing at least dozen eggs over her. They had been dressed as angels, how ironic. Thorn frowned, that was the right use of ironic right? She groaned, her head hurt too much to actually have to think. Being a complete hothead Thorn had chased the little brats down the street, despite only being in pyjamas and barefoot. You may wonder why Thorn had been wearing pyjamas at six, but that was Thorn. When she wasn't in school she practically lived in pyjamas. She had like ten pairs.  
  
Well anyway, she had pursued them all the way to Tala's house (he lived on the next street). Thorn found out that Tala had discovered that Tala had found a rather ingenious way of getting rid of pests. If any of them even came close to his house he would mercilessly squirt them with his water gun, which he did to the angel egg wielders. Thorn was a fool to think that it would be that simple. Like Kai, Tala was not one to give up a moment of potential Thorn-baiting. After being completely soaked, the intelligent thing to have done would have been to retreat, but this was Thorn. She marched up to his house and banged on the door until he opened up.  
  
"What did you do that for?" She had screamed at him. Thorn's behaviour was usually act first ask later but seeing as Tala had a weapon trained on her she had managed to control herself. Well slightly. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a........" she hissed  
  
Tala interrupted her pretending to be immensely shocked "Thorn what language you use". He laughed at incensed expression. "It wasn't my idea anyway" he protested as he gestured to the phone on the table next to him, when Thorn looked like she was about to jump him. Water gun or not.  
  
"Well then, who..." she began. Her response was a door slammed in her face.  
  
"Kai sends his love" Tala had shouted from inside to an irate Thorn.  
  
Understandably Thorn was being a lot more wary about answering the door. She had changed into her costume so she would appreciate not being covered in egg or soaked. She didn't want to look like an idiot when she turned up at the party. Kai already had enough ammunition against her. Speaking of Kai, she was going to kick his ass later. Usually she would have asked her brother to get the door, well she wouldn't have asked so much as forced him to.  
  
At first she had been less than enthusiastic at the stupid party thing. She had got used to the idea, well she had had to you didn't mess with Mariah and Becca when they were in plan mode. Thorn finally managed to summon the courage to open the door, armed with a baseball just in case. Those angels were going down. Thorn stopped dead at the sight she was met with. An over grown pink cat.  
  
"Why are you laughing" Mariah asked her friend confused. Mariah had been stood waiting outside for her friend for ages and then when she finally opened the door she dropped down laughing hysterically.  
  
Thorn managed to stop and climb to her feet but the bewildered look on her friend's face made her start up again. Mariah was dressed in a hideous Halloween costume and she didn't even seem to be aware of it. Words couldn't even describe it to the full extent of its ugliness. Mariah's costume consisted of a neon pink fluffy catsuit. Sparkly fluorescent pink boots, fluffy tail, pink diamante collar and cat ears. The make up was similarly brash, bright pink lip-gloss and eye shadow. Imagine this description ten times worse and you can nearly imagine what it looked like. Sophistication was not one of Mariah's traits she had decided to go with catwoman meets trailer trash.  
  
Thorn got up again feeling slightly calmer, after five minutes of continuous laughter she was kind of tired. She shrugged on her favourite long black coat. Well technically it wasn't hers. She had stolen it off Kai ages ago mainly to just piss him off. She had grown to love it though, even if it had once been owned by the evil one. "Where's Ray" Thorn asked as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Mariah sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's sulking in the car".  
  
Thorn laughed, Mariah and Ray were like an old married couple. Minus sitting on a porch in rocking chairs talking about dentures. "What was it about this time?" she asked.  
  
"Well I was supposed to be coming as Frankenstein's wife, to go with his whole Frankenstein thing". Mariah explained as the pair made their way to the car. "But when I went to pick it up this morning I saw this instead. It's just so cute. Don't you think?" Thorn didn't comment she just nodded gormlessly. Cute wasn't exactly how she would describe it but then again she had never liked the colour pink.  
  
Mariah seemed to think repeated nodding was an acceptable response, she was already talking about how immensely 'cool' this party was going to be.  
  
Mariah suddenly stopped still and stared at Thorn looking shocked. "Whoa who are you trying to impress?" she said with a creepy half grin half smirk.  
  
"What?" Thorn replied self consciously as she wrapped her coat around her tightly.  
  
"Well look at you, you've actually made an effort I'm shocked." Mariah commented.  
  
"No I haven't" Thorn protested.  
  
"Really?" Mariah said disbelievingly. "Let's examine the evidence shall we? First of all" Mariah began in a weird voice as if she was addressing a courtroom "Your hair is all sleek and shiny. Usually, and no offence, but usually your hair resembles a bird nest. Secondly, you're actually wearing make up. Which is very unlike you seeing as you're always saying that make up is pointless and irritating".  
  
Thorn cut her off "Okay maybe I made slightly more of an effort then I usually do". Major understatement.  
  
Everything that Mariah had said was true. Thorn's long sweep of black hair was down and unusually shiny and straight. Her large green eyes were outlined with black eyeliner making them look even striking then usual. She hadn't used lipstick or lip-gloss because she was bound to wipe it off accidentally later. Her clothes were simple but flattering. She was wearing a black strapped dress that reached around mid thigh. She had taken Becca's advice with the outfit but she had refused to be parted from her trademark scruffy black converse trainers. Anyway she couldn't walk in heels. In her opinion they were unnatural weapons of torture. She had covered her tiny bitten down nails with black press ons. Although she was bound to forget and nibble them off anyway. Up to there you wouldn't be able to guess what Thorn's costume was actually supposed to be. Well until she opened her mouth and you glimpsed the fangs in her mouth.  
  
"Well I think you'll exceed in impressing Kai with that outfit" Mariah said grinning before running away from her furious friend, laughing her head off.  
  
Thorn lay across the back seat off Ray's car. She hadn't bothered with a seatbelt, there really was no point, Ray drove like an old woman. Even a snail could overtake him at this pace.  
  
"Ray, I do actually want to get to this part sometime this century". Thorn said grinning.  
  
"Well would you rather be in a car with Kai or Mads" Ray said snarkily.  
  
Thorn chuckled "Yeah, if I want to fear for my life".  
  
Mariah laughed "Those two are dangerous when they get behind the wheel of a car."  
  
"They're dangerous all the time" Ray stated. Thorn giggled again, Ray sounded like such a bore.  
  
"True" Mariah agreed "They can both get pretty dangerous when they're mad. Especially Kai".  
  
Thorn frowned. "Actually, Kai's calm most of the time, I mean I've never seen him really lose it. Mads is the crankier one".  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes "Whatever. You're the Kai expert after all".  
  
"Shut up" Thorn snapped. She didn't understand what Mariah was trying to get at. All of the annoying little comments were starting to piss her off. Why would she know stuff about Kai? He was her worst enemy. The kryptonite to her Superman. The penguin to her Batman. The insect repellent to her Spiderman. Well you get the message.  
  
"So where is this party going to be again" Thorn asked, her mind blank. Like usual.  
  
Mariah sighed exasperated "The Hiwitari mansion, I already told you a hundred million times"  
  
Thorn scowled "Sorry" she began sarcastically, summoning Mads personality for a moment "but I usually just tune out when I know I'm going to be bored to death"  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep, wake me up when we get there. So in about five hours then." Thorn said grinning, she couldn't see Ray's face but she was almost certain he was scowling. Ray was touchy about his old lady driving habits.  
  
Thorn probably would have fallen asleep if it hadn't been for Mariah's constant squealing. She kept repeating phrases like "This is going to be so cool" and "I can't wait". Thorn rolled her eyes; she wasn't even half as excited about the party as Mariah was. It was just going to be mostly people she didn't like or even know. 'They'd better be presents though' she thought to herself.  
  
Mariah stopped her excited squeals long enough to give Thorn her birthday present. Thorn was about to rip open the pink wrapping paper when Mariah grabbed the parcel away again.  
  
"What are you doing? You can't give someone a present then take it away again. It's just plain evil."  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes; Thorn probably wouldn't have even come to this party if it hadn't been for the fact she was going to get loads of presents. In fact there was no probably about it, Thorn was all about the presents.  
  
"I'm not taking it away from you, it's just that you have a tendency to open presents straight away and then destroy them in less then a minute."  
  
Thorn opened her mouth to argue. "I know your tricks Thorn, if I give it back to you then you're just going to rip little holes in it so you can see inside" Mariah said quickly guessing what her friend was about to say.  
  
Thorn closed her mouth again glumly. "You're just like my mother" Thorn moaned.  
  
Thorn lay sulking in the back "I have a feeling this party is going to suck" she said aloud. For once in like ever, Thorn's intuition was actually correct. Weird.  
  
The three of them stood outside the large elaborate iron gates of the Hiwitari residence. "How come it's so quiet you'd think we'd be able to hear the music?"  
  
"Well you were driving so slowly it's probably over by now" Thorn muttered under her breath.  
  
Mariah giggled "If we'd gone any slower we would have travelled backwards". Noticing Ray's less than happy expression Mariah softened, she hugged him as Thorn made being sick noises in the background.  
  
"Ha ha very funny" Ray said sarcastically. He leaned out to push the gates open-they had a large wooden sign above them with "ENTER IF YOU DARE" written across it with red paint. Well Thorn hoped it was paint. As Ray's hand got closer to the gates, they swung open without being touched as if they sensed visitors.  
  
"Way creepy" Mariah whispered. Thorn silently agreed.  
  
As they walked along the long drive to the mansion, Thorn couldn't help but feel freaked out at the setting.  
  
"Wow Becca really went all out didn't she?" Thorn said in an awed voice. "She even bought fog". Thorn pointed to the mist that was unfurling around the Hiwitari mansion. The mist and full moon gave the mansion an eerie feel not to mention the glowing pumpkins with sinister expressions and realistic looking tombstones that were dotted along the lawn.  
  
Ray scowled "It was obviously from a fog machine moron".  
  
"I know that, I was just joking Betty" Thorn snapped.  
  
"Don't call me that" Ray shouted "I'm not an old lady".  
  
"Whatever Betty" Thorn muttered. Ray glared at her nastily before charging off towards the large oak doors of the house.  
  
Thorn glared after him but her attention was suddenly fixed on something very disturbing. There was a tombstone with her name carved along it Thorn Beckford and the date of death. Today. Halloween. That would have been scary enough but there was also more. In front of the tombstone was a freshly dug grave about her height. The phrase 'six feet under' sprung to mind. The grave even had a coffin inside it. Open and empty, waiting for a body. Shivers ran down Thorn's spine. Thorn knew she was being irrational but it felt like it had been waiting for her. Mariah seemed to agree "I think someone's planning your funeral." She said in a frightened voice.  
  
Thorn felt just as scared herself but a thought suddenly struck her "I bet this is Kai's doing. He has that sort of sick sense of humour"  
  
"Well it's just plain creepy" Mariah said dragging Thorn away. They were getting closer and closer to the front door when Ray noticed something. There was a dilapidated looking coffin leant against the wall. It was only a few metres away from the main doors. The coffin was brown and made of what seemed to be rotting wood. Ray for some idiotic and unknown reason decided to investigate.  
  
"What are you doing?" Thorn hissed. "You're acting like one of those dumbass teenagers in a horror movie. They always want to investigate. Do you know what happens to those idiots? They always end up with an axe in their head.  
  
"Don't be an idiot Thorn. What's it going to do to me? Splinter me to death" Ray scoffed "It's just a prop and not even a very good one". The coffin's lid moved slightly, creaking angrily as if it had heard the insult.  
  
"See?" Mariah accused "You've pissed it off now"  
  
Ray turned around and sighed "You two are pathetic; it's just a special effects prop"  
  
It happened quickly. The three of them were just standing there when out of the blue the coffin burst open. Ray managed to jump out of the way before a skeleton staggered out of the open coffin centimetres from where he had been. The skeleton continued dragging itself towards them arms outstretched. Thorn was so close she could see the strips of decaying flesh still on the frame and the empty sockets in the skull.  
  
All three screamed and ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Thorn noted that Ray, who a moment ago had been admonishing them for their cowardliness, was screaming just as much as she and Mariah, probably even more. If she ever got out of this alive she would have to tease Ray about his girly shriek.  
  
All three ran up the stone steps to the mansion. Thorn being even clumsier when she's scared, or rather terrified out of her wits. She tripped and would have been thrown face first into the oak doors if they hadn't been pulled open just as she was about to land. Thorn looked up slowly feeling slightly dizzy, well that was an understatement stars were currently dancing in front of her eyes. So much light flooded out of the hall that Thorn was blinded or that could have been the concussion. Everything was silent until familiar laughing started to echo around them.  
  
A mysterious voice spoke from somewhere above her, "I see you met Grave Dave"  
  
HUH?  
  
To be continued 


End file.
